Perils of Pregnancy
by Shekron Kaizar
Summary: Young Grayson can't get to sleep without a story, reluctantly told by his tired k'norfka Raven. But is there more to this tale, than what she says? RobxStar RaexBB?
1. A start of a long story

**Disclaimer: I would LIKE to own Teen Titans, but I DON'T!**

Rachel sips at some tea and reads her newspaper after a long day's work. Her purple hair was shiny and almost lustrous in the lights of her large apartment. She hung up her beige jacket on the hat stand and rolled up the sleeves of her black turtle neck sweater, neatly tucking her legs under the coffee table to prevent spilling any drink on her short black skirt (But, as we all know, we never spill anything on black clothing, only on white. So she needn't bother.).

Sitting there with little interruption, just reading and sipping tea, might make this story most awfully boring to the extreme, so, of course, it was not only inhabited by herself alone…

"Aunt Rachel…" asks Robin, from his bed, unable to sleep with a question (as always) on his mind.

"What is it now Rob?" groans Rachel Roth from the kitchen, reading a magazine. "I've already said goodnight and I'm pretty sure that any spider you _think_ you saw is not going to eat your brains or lay eggs in your ear."

"They _might_…" says Robin not thoroughly convinced, hiding a bit under his cover. "But I only wanted to ask; what was life like when I was being carried?"

"Carried?"

"By my mother. Being of not borne yet?"

"Oh! That!" laughs Rachel, putting her magazine down smiling. "You mean when your mother was pregnant! Those where pretty funny times! Really hectic on your Dad!"

"Really?" says Robin, eyes glowing green/blue. He looked a lot like his dad, but his hair was red like his mother's and skin in a tan.

"Yeah! Pretty busy times for me too! I only heard about it after… waaaiiit a second!" says Rachel, the once Raven of Teen Titans. She glares at Robin through the wall and Robin Grayson hides himself and clouds his thoughts. "Okay wise guy!" sighs Raven. "I can't believe you still like being read stories to sleep!"

"What is wrong with stories before rest?"

"You're fourteen!"

"Yes, last month."

Raven sighs and picks up a photo album with her mind. She didn't have as great a power as she had before since Trigon was driven from her and peace was reigning, but for what it was worth to her soul and rather pleasant life, she wouldn't have it any other way. She slowly had diminished her powers as so she could assume a more discreet life, and that no evil could take advantage of her devastating power, as many times before.

Raven was now a leading news reporter for channel 5 Jump City news. As Starfire was busy on diplomatic missions on Tamaran (Stopping her people from invading Earth) and Nightwing was just a little busy in Bludhaven, they thought it best to entrust the care of their son, Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson, to their good friend, now turned K'norfka; Raven.

Beastboy, or Garfield Logan, was a famous documentary host on animals and wild landscapes (_Garfield Logan's Animal Adventures_ being Robin's favourite show). He wasn't often home, so he was overlooked. Cyborg, or Victor Stone, was now head of a multi billion dollar company Cy-tech, resurrected from the remains of S.T.A.R which his parents ran. He was also quite busy, and had a large family of his own now. Bruce Wayne, Robin's Godfather, was also a very, very busy, busy man.

It was also important not to drag too much attention to the child as to keep secret many identities. Rachel was the only one who kept her identity as Raven secret, so she was perfect.

So Raven was given the responsibility since he was eight (and after getting over the starbolt phase) had built a good friendship with Robin, whom she looked to as the son she never had. Robin looked to her as a nanny (Obviously) as well as supreme ruler of the flat and his mentor, not only for school work but particularly in mind powers.

Both could communicate telepathically and could cloud their thoughts (Really handy when they played chess), though Raven was the only one with the power to lift things with her mind and put people to sleep by a simple touch on the forehead. On the other hand, Robin could fly and fry chicken with his hands, so it evened out.

"Okay, but only for a little while!" says Raven, sitting by the side of the bed and flipping through the album.

"Hey!" says Robin smiling. "That's me when I was nine, next to that priceless Ming-vase at the museum!"

"Please don't remind me…"

"Oh yeah… sorry…"

"Aha! Here it is!" says Raven, flipping to a photo. And there they were… the Teen titans… well sort of, since they were now in their early twenties and not really titans so much as getting on with their lives, that is except Nightwing who… Um… (Cough, cough) I'll just explain it along the way…

…

(Story flashback!)

"Ooh! I love flashbacks!"

"I can see that!"

"Can I get a snack or something?"

"Can I get on with the story?"

"Sorry…"

…

(Story Flashback!)

"Just wait, Super Bear fell off his seat." says Robin, picking his costume clad teddy back on the chair.

"I can't believe you still have him around…" sighs Raven. "I definitely think you should spend some more time with your dad next time he visits!"

"Does he collect beanie babies too?"

"…"

"What is wrong?"

"I can name a few things, but right now I'll just start the story…"

…

(Story Flashback (Really! Next chapter! GWAHAHA!))

**Please review me if you think I should continue with this intro. intro to 'The Lancer' series.**

**Dweeb**

**Nerd**

**Hacker**

**Geek**

… **Err… just trying to sort a hierarchy of the school… pay at no mind…**

**Poll**

**1) So… Who is your fav super hero?**

**2) Who is your fav super villain?**

**3) What is your fav super power?**

**4) If YOU were a super hero/villain, what would you call yourself?**

**Answered (By myself)**

**1) Spiderman. Acrobatics ace and ability to sense danger is fun. **

**2) The Joker. Someone THAT evil, mad and at the same time cunning deserves that ranking. And he just keeps coming back for more!**

**3) The ability to wear underwear on the outside of your pants… Just kidding! It would have to be laser eyes, it looks cool on anything. Even bunnies. Eeeevil bunnies!**

**5) Stupid. I wouldn't last a day.**


	2. The Disbanding of the Titans

**I do not own the Teen Titans  
****PLEASE REVIEW! **

"So… you will communicate still with me?" says Starfire. Robin packed his stuff in his suitcase. He no longer wore the mask, he felt he owed it to the guys to show what he actually looked like, as it was the last time they would meet as the Teen Titans…

"I'll try Star…" he says, trying not to look at her in the face. In one more year's time, they would no longer be the Teen titans, just the Titans. It was fun while it lasted, but there are times where you have to move on… "But with what's happening in Gotham… it may be a while…"

"Just please, " she says upset. "Don't forget me please Robin…" she says, still not used to calling him by his real name. Robin was real enough for her…

Robin looks at her confused and startled. He holds her shoulders, she was still a tiny bit taller, but they could see eye to eye. "Star! I could never forget you… ever…" and Starfire returns his smile. She was so glad she could see his eyes… traditional hero blue of course…

"Thankyou Robin. I shall never forget you either, nor the adventures that we have partaken…" she says sniffling. "I will always love you…" she says, and hugs him. (A trademark Starfire hug, which is now being taught and practiced in many forms of self defence.)

Robin sighed and let her enjoy the moment and him as well as soon as the pain was numbed. They didn't really need to say that, but it was nice to hear it again.

Slade? Gone… Trigon? Gone… every enemy they had fought were either dead, incarcerated or reformed. (Mod was in a home and Gizmo was a supplier of computer parts to Cy-tech for example) Jump City was practically crime free, save media piracy and double parking. But Gotham offered a new challenge, the earthquake that had completely levelled the once proud city had left it a basic war zone of criminals, the homeless and now soldiers, as it soon became no man's land with martial law. Lex Luthor was planning to rebuild the city, which offered little comfort to Robin or Batman, which was why he was going.

"I wish…" says Starfire. "I could go with you…"

"Maybe you could visit us sometime…" admits Robin. "When things start to ease out…" he tilts up her chin. "Come on. It isn't that bad… well… maybe it is, but things will get better. I know they will. But your people do need you Starfire. They are coming to a time where they can no longer seclude themselves from other races as much as they had. I'm sure you will make a great Leftorva (Back bencher politician)."

"Thankyou…" sniffles Starfire, squeezing him extra tight. Robin goes quite blue in the face. She cried a lot…

"Heimlich manoeuvre?" says Cyborg (Victor Stone), walking in.

"If she squeezes any harder it's going to be…" struggles Robin.

"Oh, I am most apologetic Robin." says Starfire releasing the limp form. "I still do not estimate my own strength." Robin twists his back into shape.

"It's sure gonna be weird when this place gets turned into a museum! Sure you don't want a lift to Gotham?" says Cyborg.

"A space craft isn't really appropriate Cyborg, not in a panic stricken city." says Robin. "Even if yours is registered."

"I can also fly to my planet on my own friend Cyborg." says Starfire. "There is no need to bother your assistance."

"Oh come on! Pleeaase!" says Cyborg. "I need to test out my new cruiser if CY-tech is going to have any chance of sprouting it's wings! It's only been six months since we branched off Wayne Enterprises and we've only profited ten million!"

"Only ten million?" says Robin.

"Okay, maybe one-hundred, but that's just a speck on the ocean to what Wayne Enterprises has!"

Starfire snaps her fingers "Oh yes, how is you child, friend Cyborg? And how is your wife?"

"Oh they're fine Star, thanks for those Tamarean apizoids! They we're delicious!"

"They we're pets…"

"Oh… Anyway, they're both fine. Little Richard is getting bigger by the day, honesty! How can something so small eat and poop so much?"

…

"So that was Rich Stone?"

"Yeah. Do you see him much?" asks Raven.

"Only during the inter-state competitions and stuff as he is of a different schooling." says Robin. "He is a real great basketball player. The other siblings are also very productive in their time."

"Six kids! It's hard to imagine!" says Raven whistling. "I could never imagine it before. It's a good thing he has a job like he has. Mrs Stone also has a lot of work on her hands!"

"Why do you not have children yet Aunt Rachel?" asks Robin curiously. "You seem to like them a lot. And you are certainly ready for such responsibility from my experience."

"Oh well. Haven't really thought about it that much." she lied. "Guess I haven't really found the right father yet…"

"Uncle Garfield will be more than willing to…"

"Okay! Back to the story!"

…

…

(Flashback)

"Hi there Rae! BB, Terra!" says Cyborg as he helps carry the luggage down. "How was the trip?"

The three of us, after a short tour of South America, had come back to keep close to the events in Gotham. Beastboy wanted to go for the animals and for the South American women. Terra wanted some inspiration for her fashion designing and I wanted to do a little documentary for a portfolio for my job interview with channel 5. Beastboy and Terra were the same height, yet still just shorter than me.

…

"Hey! That's you!"

"What? Of course it's me! I was there! Now stop interrupting!"

"Sorry!"

"…"

"…"

"Why… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Were you always that short?"

"No, I grew tall and now I'm shrinking." (Marinating sarcasm) (Frown and glare) "Is there something wrong with being short? I'm still taller than you are!"

"Maybe for now… We're you always this grumpy?'

(Frown, glare and raising photo album) "Do you want me to keep telling the story?"

"Sorry…"

…

(Another Flashback)

"Pretty great!" smiles Beastboy. "So many weird animals! It was gurgalurge!"

"Gurgalurge?" says Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"They have their own language… pay at no mind!" I said.

…

"Who said?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh yeah! You're there! … Sorry about that!"

Raven gives him a worried look. "This is just starting to get annoying… And they say you're the smartest kid in school?"

"I think it is an overstatement. It is only basic quantum theory."

(Glances at the teddy he's holding) "You should get out more…"

"Me or Mr. Bear?"

"Preferably both…"

…

(_Another _Flashback (groan))

"Oh don't be so grumpy Rae!" says Terra. "All she did was moan and groan the whole trip!" Terra was released from her stone prison after a bitter struggle. She had a brief romance with Beastboy, but they soon realised that close friends were as close as they could get (Things being difficult after the Aftershock episodes), but they were happy and best friends.

"You should have seen the panic attack he had at the quarantine centre!" I said.

"Cause that's where they FIX animals thankyou!" defends Beastboy. "Didn't you even hear what those animals were saying in there? It was TORTURE! I was worried for my assets."

"What about the wittle little needle?" mocks Terra.

"I tell you they sucked blood OUT of me! The creeps! And the police just laughed at me as if I was some sort of weird freak… … wait a sec…"

"You just over reacted that's all." says Terra. "It was a standard vaccination, we all had one. Besides, you were out cold after you fainted for most of the time!"

"I know what I felt, and they took my blood!" sticks Beastboy. "Maybe their going to clone me? Or maybe they're going to sell it on the drug market? Give it to vampires? Or maybe aliens want to see if humans are tasty?"

"And you travelled with him for how long?" asks Cyborg.

"Thanks to Mr. Columbus here, we spent a few more days than we should have on a recently discovered scenic route in the Amazon rainforest!" I said sarcastically. "And Miss mud's _'baths' _we're just a little… unsettling."

"Hey! Certain mud types are good for the skin bubble butt!"

"Bubble butt?" smiles Cyborg.

"Or little miss scratchy cheeks! Yeah, she sat on some poisonous plant and got really itchy on the rear! You should have seen her trying to sit still in the caravan! So priceless!"

"Now where did I put that machete?" I said.

…

"Hey! Ouch!" says Robin, as the photo album thwaps his head.

"What have I told you about mind searching Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson?" says Raven rather annoyed. "I was NOT meant to talk about THAT!"

"I only did it to try and see a better picture of the events. I am sorry that I looked into that… um… aspect of your trip…"

"Fine, apology accepted Rob. But next time I find you in there (Points at her head); I'm giving you a psychic wedgie! Right?" cautions Raven. "Now where was I? … … ? Stop laughing!"

…

(Flashback… darn this is getting repetitive!)

"So this is finally it?" sighs Starfire, looking at the Tower with the whole troop side by side. "This is where we say goodbye to our old home…"

"Pretty weird huh!" I said. "I'd never thought I'd be so attached to a giant letter of the alphabet."

"Maybe we should have a reunion some time?" says Cyborg. "Talk about the old times."

"That would be extremely welcomed." says Starfire. "Sniff. I will miss you friends while I am on Tamaran!" and she squeezes all of us off he ground.

After Garfield was given CPR, we sat on the grass and watched the sunset. Soaking the last rays of the sun, and talking about… well… stuff in general…

The boys sat and talked, while we girls sat aside… **(Now writing that part felt really, really weird!)**

"You should tell him how you feel I guess…" I said to Starfire.

"I have…" she sighs.

"Kissed him?" says Terra.

"Almost as often as I hug him…"

"That's gotta hurt!" says Terra, rubbing her bruised arm from the previous show of affection.

"Maybe you should talk about it with him…" I said.

"But what if he rejects me?" says Starfire. "What if he does not want to marry me? I don't think I could take that kind of response… not for all the love I have for him…"

Terra and I exchanged glances of worry. We knew that superhero and superhero marriages didn't often work out that well, and Robin probably knew that too. Chances were pretty slim for them, and I think Starfire knew as well…

"So what was it like travelling with two girls?" asks Robin to BB.

"Really, really scary!" says Beastboy shivering. "I thought it would be cool, maybe get other girls jealous or something, but it's like travelling with zombies! Any time they could bite off your head and suck out your brains! And that was when we hadn't run out of PMS pills! It's like they're from another planet! So scary!"

"Yeah! They can get like that!" sighs Cyborg.

"Who exactly wears the boots in your house anyway Cy?" smiles Garfield Logan (Beastboy).

"We believe in fare share thankyou Gar!" says Cyborg a little annoyed at Gar's nudging. "Though… she's never lost an argument…" he admits head down and prodding his index fingers.

"What a woman to fall in love with!" laughs Robin.

"Huh! Like you can talk?"

"What was that friend Cyborg?" says Starfire, tapping her foot.

"Ooh boy! Look at the time! Let's get going!"

…

…

"'_And they were dropped off'_?" says Robin disappointed. "Is that all there is?"

"There's little else to say! I didn't see them for a while after that! Anyway, it's past your bedtime Robin, now go to sleep!" says Raven, closing the album. "I'll continue tomorrow night… maybe."

"But all my friends stay up longer than 7:30pm standard eastern seaboard!" pleads Robin.

"None of your friends have me as a k'norfka! You need 10hrs sleep to stay healthy wealthy and wise."

"But stories are very educational! They are also very rich in memories including happiness which is healthy. Do you not love and enjoy stories?"

"Oh joy! More than life itself…"

"Really?"

"Note the rolling of the eye balls."

"I can never tell when you do that sarcasm thing…"

"Just go to sleep Rob!"

Robin does the eye thing.

"Don't do the eye thing…" says Raven glaring

Robin does the pouted lip thing.

"I'm warning you master Grayson, if you shed one little tear; I will…!"

Robin does the little whimper and tear thing.

"Oh! All right! All right! ALL RIGHT! Just stop already!" sighs Raven, getting back down. "I can't believe I fell for that!"

"You did not fall, you sat."

"Shush!"

…

**Thanks to those who responded to the poll. The only one (Character, power or name) to get mentioned twice was (drum roll) Starfire who is the winner of poll one.**

**Pakkrat: Yeah, I'm still reading your story, it's just so long it's taking me a while. I'm up to the part you introduce Mad Joker at the moment. I saw a few hints of maybe TT vs FF influence with Pakkurath? I'm wondering how well Batman will cope in this hubbub. I'm glad you liked Raven, I tried to change her slightly, but not too much. You'll see her trademark sarcasm a lot.**

**Princesslali2148: Thanks for finding it interesting. Out of curiosity, did you put in 2148 because there was already 2147 Pricesslalis?**

**Starofnights: Thanks for that. Starofnights isn't such a bad super name actually.**

**Professor Curly: Hey! Another one from TT vs FF. Your choice of super intelligence was good. Now hat I think about it, that's all you really need for everything else!**

**Mrs.Tiggs: Thankyou.**

**Boynetough: Aha, a dark type. Thanks for the review.**

**Wordbearer: Teleportation would beat concession cards any day, too true. Thanks.**

**Poll 2 (Gwahaha!)**

**What would a hero you create do in this situation? Let's see what this 'hero' turns out to be after your results are tallied? You can just say b, c or (if you want) d for your answers to save time. Please write the power if you choose a.**

**Person trapped in a tower…  
****a) Use power (Name power)  
****b) You don't have a power suitable for this. Call the proper authorities and reassure the person  
****c) Lift head back and laugh with index finger outstretched  
****d) Blow up the tower**

**Nuclear missile buried in a major city…  
****a) Use power (Name power)  
****b) Call the bomb squad and start a discreet evacuation plan for the city  
****d) Get the out of there  
****e) Blow up the missile**

**Chasing a major wanted villain…  
****a) Use power (Name power)  
****b) Call for police backup  
****c) Give up and go to Mc Donalds  
****d) Blow up Mc Donalds**

**A hostage held at gunpoint in a bank…  
****a) Use power (Name power)  
****b) Work with the authorities at the site  
****c) Take some cash in the confusion  
****d) Blow up the hostage**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. The creepy dark alley of Love

…

(Story flashback)

The next two years went by pretty slow. Cyborg continued to make money and babies while I was stuck babysitting the two big babies BB and Terra. Gar did a few guest appearances on shows now and then, but he would often just fly off somewhere for a while. Terra got into her design company (So she could finally pay her share of rent!) and my job interview with channel 5 was postponed AGAIN for the fifth time!

Those lousy… ahem… anyway, your father, after the problems in Gotham, decided to join the police force to crack at corruption while also Nightwing.

Your mother in Tamaran was a strong supporter of peace and was able to save many planets from the emerging Tamarean Empire, but still, some invasions went ahead successfully under Lefto, the new Lord of Tamaran after he beat Galfore in a thumb wrestle.

She sent hundreds of letters to your dad and always tried to make it to earth, but there was always another planet just waiting to be attacked by the now power hungry Tamareans.

Your dad spent a lot of time fighting crime, studying, training and making/maintaining weapons that he hardly had time to write back to any of us. Bludhaven was a busy place, and that meant he was a very busy person. He loved your mother. But he knew where his duties lay, and where his responsibilities were… No… he couldn't pull out, not when this city still needed saving from creeps like Blockbuster, Chief Redhorn and Dudley Soames, corrupt and murderous to the core.

Soon, Starfire stopped writing at all…

…

"Where do I come in?"

"Shh! Almost there!"

…

(Flashback)

It all culminated to this one night in Bludhaven…

There is small drizzle after the heavy rain. A man in a light trenchcoat and brimmed hat splashes in the puddles as he runs through the alley. It is silent and he catches his breath. It is too quiet for his likings. He holds his pistol sweating. He looks at a suspicious door that is dark, he senses something is watching him. He looks into the darkness.

He points his pistol to the shadows…

"Right Soames. I need to talk…" says Nightwing behind him, throwing aside the Detective's pistol and pushing him into a wall.

Soames had short shaven blonde hair and a prominent chin, clean shaven. His eyes were piercing and sly with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He straightened his detective trench coat and looked at his nemesis.

"Depends on what you have to talk about." he grunts, taking it easy. Nightwing lifts him up by his collar.

"I know you're behind a lot of the killings under Blockbuster's orders." he says, his eyes sharpening. "You're going to talk. I need names…" and he throws him to the ground in the alleyway.

Before Soames can use his concealed pistol, a baton from Nightwing snaps it from his hand.

"And just how are you going to bring me in?" says Soames, rubbing his sore hand. "Even if I wanted to talk, what about I have no idea, I'd probably get shot before I even set a foot in the courtroom. And even the courts aren't that dependable either." He tries to light another cigarette, but Nightwing has blown up his lighter. "I think this conversation has finished. Haven't you got better things to do than bashing up an on duty police detective? Patrolling the streets, minding my own business, is still legal last time I looked."

Nightwing relaxed… a little. It was worth a shot.

"As legal as Twoface." he says. "Just get lost before I just bash you anyway…" he lets go and Soames struts off quickly into the darkness. This city was going to take a long time to fix…

He sighed and reflected there for a while in the silence of the street.

Maybe it was hopeless?

Maybe he was never meant…

"R… Robin?"

Nightwing turns around startled to find a tall woman standing a few feet behind him. The drizzle fades and the shadows lessen so he could see whom was addressing him…

"S… Star?" he says, hardly able to believe it. He shakes his head and controls the urge to hug her. "This isn't really the best time or place… You should have called…"

"You would only answer as much as you already have…'_maybe later'_. You never answer me when I communicate anymore." she says nervously. She was now about the same height as Nightwing, pretty much the same as she is now. She hid something behind her back. Her tunic like purple senate garbs were adorned with gold and other metals, assumably for show, but crafted like armour. "I… needed to speak with you now."

"What's to say?"

"I…"

"I know… I know we love each other Star…" says Nightwing after a silence. The wind is channelled in the alley, making their hair blow. "But really… It's impossible. We could never work it out. Things are just too complicated and dangerous. This isn't the place you should hang around Star. The streets are crawling with murderers and others. I don't want you to get hurt… and especially if it's on account of me …"

"Do you not think that I myself am not constantly worried for your safety in this place of danger? Things can work Robin." she pleads. "It just…"  
"Needs time? We've had years Star. They were great but it's just too dangerous. I can't risk you or all the other people. A hero's work is never done. We are given the responsibility to take care of the people with what powers we have been given…"

"And what about for each other?" she says, moving forward so she was but three feet away. "I cannot stand being alone… or at least without knowing that you are always there for me. I know that there are many dangers upon this earth and that there are equal shadows that may taunt us, but I do love you Robin, more than I have any other. I do not wish for us to be so distant…"

"That can't be helped… I'm called here."

"And so am I!"

"Only because of me!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND THIS EARTH!"

"AND I CARE FOR YOU AND THIS EARTH TOO MUCH TO BE WITH YOU!"

There is a silence.

Steam rises from them in the cold air.

There is anger… and understanding… so there is love…

Nightwing looks to her. "Too much is at stake. There are too many dangers outside…"

"Then what about the heart inside." she says, holding her chest. "You try to hide and deny any feelings of care within you in order that you may care for me… but that is at fault… Our love was not meant to be so coldly pushed aside, like cold porridge. Please…" and she looks at him with her emerald eyes. "It doesn't matter what is inside if the outside is too scared to admit it. If you do not let what you believe free, if you try to hide it, if you are scared of it… then what you believe is not really what you believe. Only what you longed and lost…"

Robin looks back, but even though he is longing to finally show his affection and maybe have a chance at settling down, he knew that it would bring disaster as it had on many other heroes.

"I am sorry Starfire… but though our paths may be on the same road, we cannot cross lanes." he sighs, turning around. "I am sorry. I will always love you, yet I cannot care for you… Nothing you can do or say will change my mind; it is just too dangerous for people like us. We cannot be together, ever, for both our sakes. We can't marry each other…" and he walks away. _"Though I wish…" _he thinks.

…

"That's so sad! I hope things turn out better…"

Raven stares blankly. "Um… Hello in there? You're here aren't you? Doesn't that just sort of give away the ending?"

Robin checks himself. "Oh yeah! I had quite forgotten about that. Please continue please Aunt Rachel."

"So weird…"

"On that note, why does there need to be a male and female to commence child bearing?" asks Robin. Raven shuffles uncomfortably. "I had always thought the reaction of baby production occurred solely in the female, indicative by swelling and final outcome of offspring, or does it also involve the ritual of marriage?"

"I thought I got Uncle Gar to talk to you about where you came from?"

"He said I was from K-mart… he lied."

(Head in hands) "And I bet you checked didn't you?"

"Yes, twice. Is baby making a secret shared only by females?"

"I think… I think I'll have another word with Uncle Gar. He probably just forgot…"

Robin looks sad. "Are you going to give him nightmares again?"

"Let's just get on with the story shall we?"

…

(Flashback)

"I'm sorry Starfire. Please, leave me." he says, turning around. "It's too dangerous with me. You would never be happy with me. You have a chance to have a better life, don't waste it here."

"But Robin…"

"No! This isn't possible! This will only lead to pain and fear for the rest of our lives! This isn't… wasn't meant to be! I do love you, and that is why I cannot let you do this. This union would tear us apart. I cannot risk the ones I love, not when there are so many enemies around me, who would strike through anyone connected to me. No! I cannot let that happen! Not in a million years, not even if I was paid one million dollars for every day I spent with you. Even if I was to be with you, I would always fear the reality of losing you. There is absolutely nothing,** nothing **at all, that you can say or do that could ever change my mind…"

Starfire drops on one knee and presents a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Starfire jumps up about six feet ecstatic and pretty much screaming. She hands the ring to him and he presents it to her on her finger. Nightwing blushes and scratches his head as the alien goes berserk and starts talking in some weird unintelligible language, giving him nuggies, kissing him, throwing him etc…

"Un bleeka le busteebo! Care lis mubbit reva revoo oY rife reef!..."

**I'm sorry about that, forgot to dub the speech… **

(As translated from Tamaran) " GREAT JOYS AND CELEBRATIONS! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST TIME MOMENT OF MY LIFE SPAN! HE SAID YES! YOU SAID YES! I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED! OH GREAT SMILEY FACES! I AM TO BE MARRIED TO YOU! I AM SO HAPPY I COULD FLY THROUGH A SUPERNOVA! I COULD EAT A THOUSAND MAC GALACTIC BURGERS! I COULD TAKE BACK THE THROWN OF TAMARAN AND LIBERATE THE TEN SYSTEMS! THIS IS SO JOYFUL AND CHEERFUL FOR MY INSIDES! MY RESPIRATORY AND CIRCULATORY SYSTEMS ARE FEELING VERY ABNORMAL! MY STOMACH FEEL BLENDERISH, ALL NINE OF THEM! I LIKE THIS FEELING, FEELING VERY HAPPY! YOU SAID YES! HE SAID YES! YES! YES! YES! I AM SO HAPPY! "And she begins crying and dancing.

"Well…" he shrugs, smiling. "I guess I really did want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was just scared. But please keep it down Star…" but he is smashed into by Starfire, through a rotting door and hugged and kissed until he agreed to get married straight away to shorten the very engaging engagement.

As Nightwing is feeling quite sheepish being carried by Starfire as they fly to the nearest hospital, a figure looms in the shadows…

"Well… that might come in handy some day." smiles Soames. "You should have said no my friend." He walks down the alley with many plans already formulating in his sinister mind…

…

"Soames… hmmm." thinks Robin. "Isn't he the person who had his head twisted around permanently?"

"This was before the… err… accident." says Raven. "Before he became known as Torque."

"And how do you know this happened? That he listened into my parent's proposal."

Raven rubs her forehead. "Because later, he used that knowledge against us…"

…

**Author's Note/In-humane babble:**

**Wellity wellity wellity…**

**Someone trapped in a Tower? Poll says we'd fly in and out easily, followed closely by the teleport technique.**

**Missile under a major city was where we started to get a little unconfident with ourselves so we called the police and started an evacuation. This was just one point higher than using super intelligence to disarm the deadly WOMD.**

**Chasing a major villain was where we got confused with a tie between flying to catch them, calling police back-up and just going out for Mc Donald's (Two points each) which left blowing up the fast food outlet second, but last. By the way, I work in one of them so I am somewhat relieved that no bored superhero is going to get me for serving fat.**

**The typical hostage situation… … … this was where 'd' won by a majority of two votes and we were promptly fired. So ends the sparkling career of this superhero… when we blew up the hostage. But (A really big but), resorting to our own power to solve the situation was more popular, so we might have been spared the… um… drastic action, but all the ideas were different so it didn't tally up against 'd'.**

**boynetough:** I find your choice of options humorous and a touch creepy, lol. Thanks for the great review.

**wordbearer:** yeah, I thought it was a bit sappy myself, I get other character's involved later though. Sneak peek: This story will include a DC comic character who actually married Starfire in the Titan comics.

**Starofthenights:** Flying is great, I agree. I don't like Magpies (Australian bird, very territorial with a very sharp beak) Attacked my model plane (Powered by the incredible elastic band) until a collision of cheap plastic and feathers. Thanks for the continuing reviews.

**princesslali2148:** Glad you liked the chapter and gave the polls a shot too. I think humour is funny (Yes, I'm slightly inane… … I meant insane…) Thanks for the review!

**Pakkrat:** Your choice of inventions really were a lot different to the other powers I read through (Aside from a sausage skin gun) Thanks for breaking the mode. I'm now up to where the Joker's just sprung at Batman. (University is starting again so I'm slowing a bit) I'm glad I started this story the same time I did TT vs FF so I could get a head start! I'll be looking out for the sequel!

**Proffessor Curly:** Hmmm. Prof. Curly the super hero? I might look into that! You seem to be one who, though his enemies have massive and intricate weapons and plans, uses whit and cunning rather than power to win. That's how I plan to make Robin jr; though he has massive powers, it is usually the little things that saves the day (i.e. I have an idea on how he saves the day with a packet of sea monkeys) but that's getting ahead of myself.

**Baloneyman:** original yet weird. I wonder what costume you would have, or is it just a silly sausage? (No offence) Thanks for the review.

**Melodyofmelodies:** Dr. Runsintothewall? You need a DEGREE to do that now? Good grief! I've been doing that practice un-qualified for years! Lol. And congratulations! Your vote (along with boynetough) made answer'd' win in the last question. Really weird… Thanks for the support!

Phyzzon


	4. Raven's first onair moment

(Flashback)

About four months later, we had heard little news from your father or mother. We didn't really notice since we had a lot of things going on. Cyborg was helping to build a satellite on the asteroid belt. Apparently aliens like human TV, like 4400, X0files and Star Trod.

Terra was doing great as a designer, also getting inspiration from increasing alien trade. Beastboy was living off promos and kept in touch with Speedy and Aqualad who were also in the same business.

Me? Well, after a lot of pleading and grovelling to the studio, I finally got the job in Channel 5… as the coffee girl…

"I WANT MY COFFEE HERE!" yells out Charles Cosmo, the news anchor of Channel 5. His hair was combed up in a large blonde crest and his chin looked like it had smacked into a bus. He was the typical narcissistic male chauvinist pig.

…

"You do not like that man much do you?"

"What made you say that?"

…

(Flashback)

Yes, the day started like any other day, somewhat similar to last Thursday; with the sun rising. With crew members, assistant crew members, assistant-assistant crew members and work experience chaps zooming around the place, acting, more or less, like most statues wouldn't.

"Right away Mr. Cosmo." I said hurriedly (Right next to him when he yelled), getting the coffee out in split seconds. "Here you are Mr. Cosmo!"

"Hurry up will you? I'm practically on already!" and he sips a bit and throws it out. "Next time put in marshmallows! Use you initiative you trainee! TEETH" and a crew member with a brush scrambles to clean his pearly whites. Pushing the guy (And everyone else) away he gets on stage. "Make way! Get out of the way you little people, shoo! It's TIME!"

"Sorry Mr. Cosmo! Yes Mr. Cosmo." I said along with the others, still holding a smile. "_Right up your __Mr. Cosmo."_

…

"I warned you not to stray in didn't I?" says Raven, smiling slightly. "Don't say I didn't say so!"

Robin sits perplexed with his hands on his mouth. Swearing was a big no-no rule. Coming from Raven was like watching a policeman mugging a pram.

"Well I think you learnt your lesson today little Grayson…" says Raven smugly "Now onwards…"

…

(Flashback)

"Hey Rae. Can I see you in my office for a minute?" calls out a black man with half rim glasses and short curly hair. He had business pants supported by red braces that went over the shoulders of his white striped collared long sleeve shirt.

"Right away Mr. Yukon." I said, pushing my trolley with me.

Mr. Yukon, the top rank at the studio, he is a great boss who looks after all of us like family. No sooner had I walked in, I started to blend away and supplied coffee to Mr. Yukon and a guest he had in his office.

He wanted to see me, and I hoped that he wasn't having me replaced or something. I tried to soften the blow by brewing extra special coffee with the finest precision…

…

"Only my aunt could turn coffee into an art." smiles Robin (Who is an expert chef).

"Oh shut up…"

"You also have the social qualities of a road block." grumbles Robin.

…

(Flashback)

I gave one to my boss and handed the other to the guest. I spilt it on him in shock when I saw who it was…

"Argh! THAT'S HOT!" shouts out Beastboy, jumping up and down in his business suit (Which made him look REALLY funny!)

"Argh! What are YOU doing here? Are you crazy?" I yelled, thinking he had blown my cover. I didn't want to be given special attention because I was a Teen Titan; I wanted to rise up through my own ability.

"Now calm down Rae!" says Yukon, a bit surprised. "He only came in to suggest giving you a better chance here."

"H… He did?" I said, pulling out some cleaning wipes. I soon realised he hadn't revealed my identity, but he still interfered.

"Well I had to do SOMETHING!" says Gar, wiping the stain adequately marked on his pants. "You really act depressed a lot since you became coffee supplier. So I thought I could pull a few strings to…"

"Look Gar!" I said, composing myself. "I know you're my friend, but I really want to do this on my own! I don't want to be carried up like an infant. I'm… glad that you care, but I really don't…"

"Your first assignment is the Glenville funfair." says Yukon.

"What?" I said almost fainting.

"Cool!" says Beastboy. "I haven't seen you as pale as that since… Ow!" and he rubs his head as I telepathically whack him.

"What was that?" says Yukon.

"Err… um…I have slow reflexes." he says covering up. "Couldn't feel the splash on me till now."

"Ooh! That must really… Wait… Then why did you rub your head?"

"Anyway." I say butting in to avoid an uncomfortable discussion. "Are you serious? I mean… I don't know if I'm up to…"

"Don't worry Rae! BB here will be doing the assignment with you!"

"He will? I mean… Is he…?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, signed him on like a shot, what a prop!" smiles Yukon and he laughs. "I haven't seen this much skill in voice for ages, and what's more, he's a celebrity! Do you know how many stations would KILL to get and chance like this? Just imagine! A real time hero on our news crew? Ha! This will snatch ratings faster than you can brew coffee! This is a chance of a lifetime! Ha-ha! I can't wait to see the other station's faces when they see this!" he slaps his knee and continues laughing, oblivious to the calm rays of my malevolence slowly turning Gar into a trembling wet vegetable.

Beastboy laughs nervously. I control the urge to kick the mouldy green sack of potatoes right out the window there and then.

For three years, that's THREE whole years, I had been begging to get into the studio, let alone be allowed on an assignment. Ever day I had to wake up at 4am to work, where I get yelled at by some big headed jerk for six months! Do you know how many burns I got from doing coffee all the time? I bet I got some permanent scarring from that! And he prances in like a superstar and gets the job in five seconds flat! Practically bribing the boss to let me have a shot. I mean, I can't believe he could just…"

…

"Ahem…" coughs Robin.

"AND I only got a side role in the assignment. HE was the one given the special attention, his own trailer, makeup crew, all the good lines and spotlight and…(Looks at Robin) Oh… sorry about that Rob. Heh! Got a little carried away… (Cough, cough) Back to the story…"

…

"That wasn't so bad was it?" says Garfield, patting my back. I wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure? " I said nervously. I felt terrible. "Did I get my lines right? Did I look okay? Did they see this zit? I bet they saw this zit!"

"Good grief Rae! I can't even see your zit! And I was especially good at it! Just calm down! You did fine!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" and Gar shrinks and sways in the turbulence. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO EASY GOING? THIS WAS MY FIRST ASSIGNMENT AND I HAVE A ZIT! ARGH! MILLIONS OF PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE WATCHING THIS AND THEY'LL SAY 'OH MY! WHAT A ZIT!' AND THEN I'LL GET FIRED AND I'LL BE KNOWN AS THE ZIT REPORTER FOR THE REST OF MY MISERABLE COFFEE SERVING LIFE!"

"Are you done?"

Normal, bleak soulless tone "Yeah… I really needed to do that; just a tad too much emotion."

"Well I'm just glad you don't blow things up anymore when you do that!"

"Sorry if I spat on you."

"Hey! Don't worry about it! You should have seen the lamas in Peru!"

"Phone call for you Mr. Logan sir!" says a crew member rushing up to the five star trailer with a mobileI didn't have a trailer, just my second hand Volvo and the make up that I could fit in my purse while he had all this paraphernalia, posters, portraits, wardrobes and… ahem… anyways…

"Thanks!" he says, signing an autograph and taking the phone. "Hello? Hey! Rob! It's you! Long time no see buddy! In fact I still haven't seen you! You want to meet up? That's great! Rae's right here too. 5pm? Alright back at the Mansion! See ya later!" and he puts down the phone and I go to my car. "Hey! Your car's air conditioning doesn't work anymore does it? Sure you don't want a lift in my trailer?"

"Sorry. I have a life."

"Right! See you there Rae!" he calls. "Let's get this show on the road!"

…

"Mansion?" says Robin. "Do you mean the Mod Mansion?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"That's where you went after it the tower was destroyed by the Hive trio, and where you battled the Joker in that time of great peril." (See **The Joker)**

"It was a great place though, even if we were put under a lot of pressure." nods Raven, not quite ridding herself of the laughing torture she endured. "We used it from time to time, sharing it equally for parties and stuff. It was a present from Bruce Wayne, your Godfather, as some business wanted to arcade the place!"

"Does it still have that orange tree you planted? The one that gave off prunes?"

"Can we just get on with the story?"

"Or was it the weeds that gave prunes and the orange tree that gave apples?"

"Shh!"

**Wordbearer: Thanks for that. It's good to know when your humour makes sense. As for human flesh, well I prefer good old keybets (TM) (Turn your keyboard upside down and shake it to see what I mean)**

**TheGreatAndPowerfulMe: Thanks for that 'me'. A cross of the Flash and Poison Ivy? Very itching concept. Sort of reminds me of the state of my back yard, full of fast growing weeds… Now I feel a little depressed now that I look at it again. Thanky.**

**Pakkrat: Just to point out that Soames is not my own creation, but from the Nightwing comics, but thanks anyway. As for the story, I lost where the chapters split, so I'll just review with a big one at the end of all things. It's really looking interesting. And don't worry, I think Pakkrat is quite original, as well as Bata-boom.**

**Raven the Black Rose: I'm glad you like him. I'm trying to make him into the biggest goody two shoes I can make. He's polite, sensitive and helpful, while at the same time competitive, naïve, curious and engrossed with figuring out answers. It gives me a lot to work with when I slowly turn him into a super hero.**

**Baloneyman: You must know your Teentitans! Thanks for the review.**

**Afan: Thanks for the reviews. I almost missed them, being so short.**

**Clueless90: Is your 'hmmm' just your style, or did you mean something in that? I'd like to see a superhero who has to say 'hmmm' in order to activate his special power of cluelessness. Thanks for the review!**

POLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLL

(No, it does not say lollipop as my sibling just pointed out)

**If you had a side-kick (Ouch) what would they be called? What will be their ability? Are they better than you in any way?**

**Sample Answer:** Trolley the robot. Virtually indestructible, specially designed to do washing, ironing, cooking, cleaning, cheuffering, completing tax forms and shopping all to which he is very much my superior. He looks similar to Kryton off 'Red Dwarf' except completely blue. His only weapon is a broom which he uses in a very Dalek type manner (Equivalent of shaking a chopstick in your mouth), but he is useful and dependable none the less.


	5. A little suprise revealed

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PAKKRAT! (15th August)**

(Flashback)

We made our way to the old relic of a house on BB's moped, since his trailer accidentally backed onto my car…

("… No thanks Rob, I don't need any aspirin.")

I was just glad there was a helmet so no one knew it was me.

We made it, despite the fact he was pretty nervous with me holding onto him (Mainly because I was in the usual position as if I was to choke him) and we saw Cyborg's car already outside. This would be the first time in yonks for all of us to meet again. We also wondered if Starfire was back from Tamaran, and maybe this was a surprise homecoming or something. We certainly did get a surprise…

"Yo! Hi there Cyborg! Give me five!" says Beastboy as we head in. The place was nicely tidied up with all its glory intact. Yes, even my garden was pretty much the same. Beastboy continued to greet on while I stared at Starfire, or more so at her midsection…

"Hi Terra! I saw your fashion line! Really good girl!" he says, still not getting the picture. "Hey! Nightwing! Why didn't you call back sooner? Good to see you're not done in by the crooks! And you too Star! Haven't heard a lot from you either! Man! You've gotten bigger! What did you eat?"

"Gar!"

"I'm just kidding Rae! It's probably just a design from Blackfire's fashion studio. Pretty Avon guard!"

"GAR!"

"Err? So she **is** fat? Wowee! Talk about sitting around the…"

"**GAR**!"

"Hmm… It's gas… It's gas isn't it?"

I groaned a bit and pulled myself together. "Sorry about that Kori!" I say, smiling again. "I'm so happy for you! And I guess the father is…?" and I look towards Nightwing and he nods. He looked a lot paler than usual and older somehow, as if he was riddled with worries.

"Woohoo!" shouts Beastboy. "This is so cool! You are the man Rob! You are the man! And so are you Star except more girl!" Starfire blushes and hides the tray of lasagne she had for a little late morning snack. "So when did you guys tie the knot? You are married now aren't you?"

"Yeah!" says Cyborg, slapping Nightwing's back. "You sly old dog! How long did you think you could keep this from your best buddies?"

"Look guys, I called you here for a reason…" says Nightwing, quite seriously. Unfortunately, I was the only one who seemed to pick it up…

"Yeah! To help celebrate!" jumps BB, running to the fridge. Cyborg hands over some Nappy coupons and a spare pram he had up his sleeve. "This is sooo great! We should call in the others too!" says BB, coming out with various fruits and vegetables (And thankfully no tofu). "Hotspot, Wildebeest, Mas, Menos, Speedy…"

"Uh. Thankyou very much for your joy you share with us. A larger reunion of comrades would be quite nice friend Logan, but…" begins Starfire, but she is cut short as Cyborg practically blocks her from view with a bunch of baby products he just happened to be carrying around.

"Just in case, as my wife always says after every baby." says Cyborg. "I'm actually relieved I didn't carry all that stuff around for nothing!" Beastboy continues to nudge, shake hands and pretty much go all berserk in niceness that Nightwing and Starfire are unable to get a word in. Cyborg also offers a new prototype baby playpen, complete with laser fencing. Terra was busy scribbling out designer baby clothes and asking Starfire's opinion.

If I wasn't there, maybe Nightwing would have had to resort to volume and violence to try and get his point across., which would have made the good moment quite sour. Luckily for them, I did it for him…

After belting up BB's praising with an orange, Terra by taking her pencil and Cyborg with a pacifier I butt in. "I think there is something the future father wants to say." I said, giving the couple some breathing space.

"Thanks Rae." sighs your father. "I am glad you guys are as happy as I am for what is happening right now, and I am sorry that things were so secret. But that is the way it has to remain…"

"Don't like the paparazzi huh?" says BB, calming himself down and munching the orange. (He had the annoying habit of eating it with the skin on)

"Not just that… our enemies." and the others soon get the drift. "We couldn't stay on Tamaran for long. I think we broke a law by marrying outside the planet. The last uninhabited island we were at is now being turned into a resort, so we are going to move here until the baby arrives."

"Why not hide with Bruce then?" says Cyborg, but Nightwing is already looking agitated and Starfire looks to him concerned. "I know that hiding in my facilities won't be easy cause of all the workers I have, but I'm sure Wayne Manor would be…"

"No Cyborg. I would not take them to Wayne Manor for anything." and the way he said it ruled out that possibility.

The mansion was only a meeting place. Everyone knew that this was a place we hung out, so it could be watched. Cyborg had developed a tunnel system though, that lead to one of his office buildings. A block of flats (This one in fact) would provide the hiding place for Starfire as she went undercover. We all pitched in to help buy the flat, though my share turned up shorter than what the others could dish out…

"You really do not need to do this friend Raven." says Starfire, patting her large tummy. Terra was sound asleep on a couch, snoring loudly. She had stayed in the flat overnight to give it a test run. "It is quite unnecessary. I can manage…"

"No heavily laden friend of mine is going to be slaving by herself while I'm around." I said, dusting off the mantle piece, kitchen and ceiling at the same time. It was a nice place. "Besides! I have to make up for the lack of support I could give for this flat."

"Oh. You do not need to feel obligated. We quite understand if you are unable to contribute that well in that aspect."

"Are you saying I can't earn myself a living?" and I started to act proud.

"No. I'm just saying that it may take more time."

"Did you get BB to talk to my boss?" (Proud and stupid in fact.)

"I only suggested to him on the occasion. Did I do wrong?"

"Listen Starfire, I CAN handle myself!" (Very stupid.)

"And so can I FRIEND Raven." and she snatches the dusters from my hand and mind control.

We both look angrily at each other and Starfire starts crying in my arms.

…

"And you cried too." smiles Robin.

Raven isn't so forthcoming. "No I didn't."

"You did too!"

"No I didn't."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay fine! I did… a little!"

"Did too!"

"You can stop that now…"

…

"I AM SO SORRY FRIEND RAVEN!" cries Starfire with tears flowing like Niagara Falls. "I FEEL SO STUPID, WORTHLESS AND HOPELESS! I JUST MAKE THINGS MORE AGGREVATINGLY COMPLICATED."

"Please don't cry Kori! No, it was my fault! Really!" I said (And yes, I DID cry a little) "I shouldn't have been so stupid and angry. I had no right to do that to you."

"Can you forgive my past transgressions?" she sniffles. "I never meant to cause you such grief."

"You didn't really. I was just too proud to except it. Can you forgive me?"

"A thousand times certain." she smiles and gives me a Starfire hug. (Which should not be performed in front of Pereponians from the Asek system as it is an act of war)

"Okay. Now just pass me the dusters and I'll go finish the furniture."

"I can help too!"

"You need to stay calm. Just let me do this. It's no trouble."

"It is no trouble for me either. This baby is not due for another three to five months, depending on its genetic makeup. I am quite capable of dust gathering."

"No. Just sit down and practice those relaxation exercises."

"But I want to help!"

"Then what can I do then? You NEED to RELAX!"

"I AM CAPABLE OF AIDING!"

"WELL THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO ISN'T IT?"

And we both stare off… she cries and we hug.

…

"Did you cry?"

"Yes."

"I thought so!"

"Oh shut up!"

…

(Flashback)

"I AM SO STUPID FRIEND RAVEN!" cries Starfire, increasingly emotional with her extra load. "I CONVEYED SO MUCH STUPID DIALOGUE THAT REFLECTS MY STUPID BEHAVIOUR OF PREGNANT HERECY!"

"It's okay Kori! I was… **am** more idiotic than you are by far! I shouldn't underestimate you, I'm just so happy for you both that I sort of got carried away! I have no excuse to do what I did or to argue with you a second time." and I did cry a lot, I admit.

Starfire pats her back and cries some more. "It was my fault in equal, if not more so. I AM THE STUPID ONE NOT YOU! MY FRIEND IS SMART AND CARING AND I AM STUPID, STUPID, STUUPIIID!""

"No you're not! Your caring, happy and wonderful all round. The best friend anyone could want!"

"BUT I'M SO STUPID!" she cries still hugging.

"I'm not about to start arguing that I'm more stupid than…"

"I'M STUPID!"

"NO I'M STUPID!"

"I'M STUPID!"

"I'M STUPID!"

"I'M STUPID!"

"I'M STUPID!"

"I FEEL SO PREGNANT!" she wails.

"Go figure!" and we sit, hug and cry for a few more minutes.

…

"And that is how females bond and strengthen friendships?"

"Well, it's a bit confusing but it worked for us."

"I shall never understand…"

"Oh, you might find a girl you'll understand some day."

Robin thinks for a bit. "Aunt Raven?"

"Yeah."

"Should I call people stupid at my school to form more friends then?"

"What do you think?"

"Can I call you stupid?"

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"No!"

"Were you being sarcastic again?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"Is that a compliment? I am confused."

Raven groans. "How did I get myself into this mess?"

"You're stupid?"

"I'll ignore that and continue with the story… Now where was I?"

"You're stupid."

"Oh shut up…"

…

(Flashback)

"Err… Do you think we should interrupt?" asks Cyborg with Richard and Garfield with him, laden with many shopping bags for the stay. They had arrived there for some time when they heard the crying and antagonism, and were wondering whether or not to even dare to enter.

"Only if smiley here promises not to take advantage of them." sighs Richard, looking at Garfield who is in tears leaning on the wall for support as he splits his sides in silent mirth. "Let's give them some warning."

"Okay… (Cough) BOY MY ARMS ARE TIRED RICHARD! WE ARE ALMOST AT THE DOOR THOUGH! BOO YAH!" (Slow but loud movement of feet)

Richard enters and finds me dusting the place casually with Starfire reading a magazine as if nothing happened.

"Oh. Hi guys." I said. "How was the shopping?"

"Hey? What? Who's attacking?" says Terra as she wakes up.

Cyborg just grins as he starts packing an assortment of meats in the fridge. Richard sighs and smiles at Star who smiles back. He politely turns the magazine the right way up. "Oh it was…"

"_STUPID_! HAHAHAA!" laughs Beastboy like an epileptic hyena, falling over laughing out loud, unable to contain it any longer. "OH MAN THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS! HAHAHAA! YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD YOURSELF RAE! OW MY RIBS! STUPID! HAHA! THAT WAS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME…" and he continues laughing as I boot him out the door.

I sigh some for the lost cause and turn around. "So you heard that did you?"

"It's okay Raven." smiles Richard. "Kori and I have to do that sometimes as well."

"Except he doesn't cry as much." adds Starfire, hugging him.

"Alright I get the point; way too much fluffy love around here!" I say sarcastically, smiling at the happy couple.

"So we'll take turns to visit?" asks Cyborg, still stocking up the shelves.

"Only twice per week." says Richard. "We don't want too much attention as we can avoid. Always use the 'back' entrance. And have a good alibi ready too."

"Are you sure you two will be okay cooped up in here? I mean, after the first week it might get a little boring!"

"We fared pretty well on the deserted island, and hiding on planets. But with the Tamaran empire expanding, and the politicians on the prowl, no place is really safer than here."

"I'm just concerned about the child's future…" I say aloud. Nightwing and Starfire look to each other. "What powers is he going to have, how are you going to raise and where are you going to raise the child? Have you thought about that much?"

"W… We have…" begins Starfire, but Nightwing finishes.

"We have talked about it… And I've decided to stop being Nightwing… forever…"

We all look at him concerned. We knew it was an option he was considering.

"It's for the best." he says, fumbling his mask. "I can't keep living like this. This is where I have to stop being a hero and start being a father. It has to stop now…"

…

"Did he REALLY say that?"

"Your father was really concerned for you Rob. He was pretty serious about it."

"I'm really glad he continued to help people. Many would have died if it wasn't for his actions."

"I'm glad he's your hero."

"Isn't he every-ones?"

**ACTION SOON**

**wordbearer: Sorry, I'm quite attached to my spleen. I did mean telepathic, stimulating the nerves in the cerebrum to imitate the pain. Thanks for the review. Foresight lives up to his name.**

**Starofthenights: Yeah, that was my fav line too. Muse sounds like a great partner to have when writing these fics. Her ability reminds me of a lot of Shekra. Thanks again!**

**Pakkrat: Dr Eggman of Sonic surprised me, but it fits. The Lancer is going to have quite a few OC's. This story is going to introduce a major OC, Lefto, the new lord/emperor of the Tamarean empire. I think my best OC would have to be 'The Leech' or Robin Grayson for their sheer character. It'll be interesting to see Akaige's bio though. Your sidekick, Big Ben, I found quite hilarious, cause that's the nickname of one of my best friends (He is quite large so we relate him to the clock tower of London. He's a pianist and even created his own chord for the words 'BIG BEN') HAPPY BIRTHDAY again.**

**WickedWitchoftheSE: Almost typed, oftheSouth. Woops! Your sidekicks aren't based on friends or siblings are they? And what did you mean by freaky voices? Ring Wraith, Flipper, Celine Dion or my History teacher? Thanks for the review!**

**ravenwithemotion: Very smart dog, very frightened cat! A very common, but very effective sidekick all round; thanks for the review!**

**oneredneckgoddess: _It takes a skilful man to walk over walls, but a really, really big man to walk through one. _Lol! You sound like a more brain over brawn hero. Good for you. If half the superheroes were more like that, it would save a lot of bandages. I could imagine the chaos every time you try to call for your sidekick in a crowded street. (But I bet it confuses the bad guys!) Thanks for the reviews!**

**Airhendrix: Hmmm. You sound like a character straight out of Asterix! Your sidekick is classic. I think his power was interesting, but I work at McDonalds, and after a very long shift, I don't want to see another fried potato again… Until tomorrow when I work again or get hungry. I wonder if your sidekick is jealous of your better shape and form? Anyone who freely gives you free chips might be a concern.**


	6. My inlaw is an alien

**HAPPY (Late) BIRTHDAY TO PROFESSOR CURLY (17th Aug)**

**Special guest appearance this chapter!**

(Flashback)

Upon the planet Tamaran, the royal chambers…

"You will be paid well for your task." says Lefto, the new Lord of Tamaran. He was the same size as Galfore, but had more hair and less beard. His eyes were both scarred by war. Two light grey shapes before him bow and leave the chamber of the Tamarean court like wind on dust.

"With the Garthem on our side, this human is sure to die." says another Tamarean, lesser in stature but equally adorned in richness. His voice was deep, yet not as strong as Lefto. "I am worried more for the cost of this venture, rather than the success."

"You are too confidant Kalao, my advisor." warns Lefto. "This human is not to be underestimated. My informants have also confirmed that Galfore and Kommandr are on the move near the sector. I would hire more assassins, but my treasury and their ability to work together prevent me so."

"Not even one hundred of our best warriors can defeat the Garthem twins." says Kalao. "It is insane to say this troq could do any better."

"Do not think so rashly advisor. This is important. I need to force Koriandr's hand to strike me in order that I might have reason to strike her."

"Then why not kill her instead with assassins my lord? Why keep to the ancient law of our people? She has saved many planets from our fleets and is causing division between those who want glory, and the stupid who wish peace. Why not kill now?"

"Because I say so Kaloa! That should be enough. Have you forgotten your heritage, you birth rights, your identity? Have the planets we've conquered begun corrupting you already? We must keep our culture to show our dominance! Killing a human is no crime to the law, our empire, but striking a fellow Tamarean down with no reason, is! The Garthem **will** kill this Knight-wing, and after blood of war,** I** soon shall have Koriandr's head fastened upon the bow of my ship!"

…

Elsewhere…

…

"But everyone needs you! You're a hero!" protests Terra. "What happens to Bludhaven now?"

"What is going to happen to my family if I continue to do this?" he says and Terra backs down.

"Have you considered keeping your job and just letting Starfire…" begins Cyborg, but Starfire buts in.

"We both prefer to have a mother and father helping in this upbringing." she says.

"I just really want to have a family guys. To finally settle down like any other." says Nightwing, putting his arm around Starfire. "You know about how great it is to have that Victor." and Cyborg nods.

"Well, I guess we'd better start calling you Richard from now on?" says Beastboy, scratching his head. "Can we call you Dick for short?"

"No."

"Rich?"

"Sure."

"Well, if you need any help just ask us okay." I said. "So… I guess we'll see you later?"

…

"Is that all?"

"There is more, but I just wasn't there and your parents didn't tell me exactly what happened next." says Raven, stretching and yawning. "I'll get onto the next part some other time."

"You really didn't know what happened?" says Robin disappointed.

"Yes."

"Yes; you do know?"

"No."

"No as in you did know what happened?"

"Yes… I mean no! Oh for crying out loud! Just get to sleep Rob." she says, picking up the album. "I did know what happened two weeks later, and pretty much a summary of what happened in between, but I wasn't really there."

"Then how did you know about Lefto and Kaola?"

"I…" but she stammers. A chill passes by her. "I… I don't know…" she says.

"What do you mean? Then how did you just...?"

"It sort of just came to my head." and she starts to worry. How DID she know? "I couldn't have known that. There's something wrong!"

"What is wrong?" says Galfore and Raven jumps up, flinging the album at the ceiling and back at her head. "Are you okay o pale faced, short one?" the large red bearded Tamarean says, helping her to her feet. His scarred, warrior face showed kindness hardly thought possible for a man of that colossal build and strength.

(As translated from Tamarean) _" Great uncle Galfore! How're you doing? "_ says Robin happily.

Galfore bows _" I'm fine. It's good to see you again Cassiofray_. (Tamarean name) _Is your k'norfka always this jumpy? "_

"Hey! No speaky good Tamaran!" says Raven. "How did you get here?"

"I was on my way passing by, so I decided to fly down in upon you." says Galfore. "I hope I did not arrive at a time of bad?"

"I meant; how did you get in here?"

"The door was of unlocked."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was. Here it is." and he hands the door (What's left of) to Raven who frowns. "You were retelling of Cassiofray's before birth?"

"Yes, but it's time he…"

"Well I was worried about Koriandr, your birth mother." says Galfore to Robin. He makes himself comfortable on a chair and takes the coffee brewer like a mug. "With all the politics in Tamaran, it was needed essential for her to return back. So I went looking searching…"

"I guess you would like something to eat?" says Raven (Notice the drooling of sarcasm).

"Why, thank you."

"My pleasure." (Notice sarcasm and large amounts of seething rage)

"I think that was sarcasm." says Robin as Raven slams the door to the kitchen.

"I thought it was the beverage coffee?" says Galfore. "But continue on with my story of telling, I searched and soon found out about the union between her and your Earth father…"

"Yes. My dad said you were a little upset you were not told."

"Just a little…"

…

(Flashback)

"That's day fourteen over and done with." says Rich. "Would you like anything for breakfast honey?"

"That would be sweet." smiles Kori, stroking her tummy and bending some iron bars for a baby rattle.

"Anything in particular?"

"I thought you said honey?"

"(Sigh) Honey it is then. Maybe with some toast." and he gets out some bread.

Kori lasers the last bits of the rattle together (Somewhat resembling a mace). "I would be glad if our child could grow up learning the delicacies of Earth and Tamaran." she says staring at the large expansion upon herself. "I have already endeavoured to learn of all Earth cuisine. It is a far greater science than I had expected."

There is a ring.

"I'll get it." says Rich, doing a summersault to the door. No one knew they were there, so the only people who would knock would be their friends. Little did he know that I was on the alert…

Rich stares up at me, Galfore, obviously surprised as he turned slight pale. I always knew he was a little puny size, and right now I felt like squishing upon him with my sword, but realised I would have to clean it afterwards.

"Eroug un poleku piron!" I said in custom and your father closed the flimsy door to me.

"Err. Kori?" says Rich, back against the door.

"Yes Robin?" she says, testing the rattle on the table, splitting it.

"What does '_Eroug un poleku piron'_ mean?"

"_I have come to snap you?" _she says slightly confused.

"Oh sh…"

The door splinters, and before Nightwing can dive away he is literally in the palm of my hand. I have to admit, he is a lot tougher than other humans, but he would have still snapped like chalk if I had my way.

"Err… Star… A little… ack… HELP!" says Nightwing, as he struggles to avoid being broken.

"Just relax deceitful Earth hero." I said. "You will not feel a thing once your spine is disfigured… until I jam it down your throat."

_" Galf! What are you doing here? Let him go! "_ says Starfire annoyed. I let go grumbling.

_" What about the legs then Kori? "_ I plead reasonably. _" Just for my peace of mind? "_

_" There will be no bone snapping in this squished house thing thankyou very much. "_ says Starfire, helping your father up, twisting his shoulder back into place.

_" What about an arm then? A measly scrawny arm? "_

_" I CHOSE to marry this man Galfore. I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but you know of the politicians on Tamaran, and the criminals of this planet. It had to be kept secret. I love him and I still love you too. I hope you will respect that. "_

_" But he is an alien! An undernourished, short alien with unsightly skin. "_ I say, picking him up and waving him around to prove my point. Starfire snatches him back_. " I just want you to be happy Kori… "_

_" I am happy Galfore! "_ she says, giving me the eye thing._ " Please do not harm him. He is a good man. I love him and I will protect him, as he will love and protect me. We always have. "_

_" What about his thumbs? "_

_" Galfore! "_ says Starfireput outand she gets up to tell me off, but stumbles under her loss of equilibrium. Both I and your father quickly rush over to help her to a seating.

…

"This was all I could find in the…" says Raven, bringing out a large roast ham and a chicken. Galfore takes the poor defenceless ham in one munch and Robin begins splitting up the chicken. "Hey! Robin is meant to be sleeping soon!"

"But listening has acquired me a large appetite." says Robin, and he begins eating in a half Tamarean and half human way (One hand and one fork, with the occasional dive in and bite). "Want some?" he says with a full mouth. Raven declines and inclines on a chair with a biscuit. Never mess with a Tamarean when they are hungry.

(Tamareans eat through a lot of energy, so to be efficient, only eat when they are hungry as to avoid massive extinctions of species. But when they are hungry, they ARE hungry.)

"It's a pity I only have 3 pounds of chicken and 6 pounds of ham for you to eat." she says, rolling her eyes.

"Actually of a fact." says Galfore, reaching into a sack he left in the living room. "I brought this roast Phalenat along for a dinner of surprise." and he plonks a cow sized piece of… well… it actually looked like a pumpkin with drumsticks, onto the floor. Raven passes Robin a plate and cutlery, and Galfore a butcher's knife and the broken door to avoid carnage.

"Now we have a good feast, we can have begun a real story telling." laughs Galfore, stabbing the meat and sending a large blob of innards at the perplexed Raven…

…

**WickedWitchoftheSE: Funny at the time? I think superheroes need more corny humour personally. Batman was obsessed with it in the old years. Ha! A whole adventure based on a really bad pun. Sounds delightful! Thanks for the review!**

**Prof. Curly: Happy B-day again! Thanks for reading a bit of The Joker too. I hope you like it. God Bless.**

**Wordbearer: On the plot of the story, Raven sacrifices a bit of her low tone in order to be more free from her darkness. This is only part, as taking care of Robin has taken it's toll on her nerves. She actually sees a psychiatrist now, Dr. Mammoth… long story…**

**Overactive Mind: There will be some antagonism between Rae and BB, which really points obvious feelings. As for Mrs. Stone? GWAHAHAHAHAA! I shan't tell ANYONE! Leaving you all in intolerable agony to whom it really is! Gwahaha! Ahem… Thanks for the Review. **

**Pakkrat: You must realise my good friend, that even if a story begins relatively peaceful, there will always be action. In cases like this fic, the softer and more humorous it is, the darker and more gruesome it will turn out to be. So far in 2 Red? Well I'm interested in Akaige's way of speaking, his mocking and very attitude clotted words really get me down. It's like Slade, yet more so, backed with a lot more power too. Really effective. I'm sure I'll finish it soon… pretty sure…**

**oneredneckgoddess: BB and Rae's relationship goes through a rather stumpy ride. They break up (Though they never were together) and go separate ways (Though still working for the same TV station) and are glad to sit on their separate pedestals until they decay and rot (But they don't). Heck! I probably won't be able to get through the saga of The lancer (Aka, Robin Jr), so I'll say that Raven does almost accept Gar's hand in marriage, but then a kid arrives wondering if she is BB's daughter, which brings a little bit of a rift.**

**so sleepdeprived (): I've heard worse, don't fret. Thanks for the review. Good luck sleeping.**

**POLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLLPOLL**

**What is your hero's/ villain's personal quote?**

**Some I just though of...  
****Calender Man: Your days are numbered!  
****Dr. Elephant (Bad guy): I'll never forget this!  
****Human Flashlight: My head IS light!  
****Danny Don Dark: It will be dark tonight!  
****The Leech: Suckers!**


	7. When things couldn't get worse

**This story is updated every Friday night Sydney Australia time**

(Flashback)

" Are you okay Koriandr? " I (Galfore) ask, aiding her to a chair.

"Are you okay Starfire?" says Nightwing, also helping her down. "D… Do you think…?"

"Not for a long while…" Starfire smiles, though seemingly quite tired and faint. She wasn't sure how log it would be.

_**" You do not belong here. "**_ I say to your mother. _**" This Earth environment has clearly effected your strength. "**_

"_What on Earth is he saying Starfire?"_ says Nightwing in Spanish (Courtesy of Mas and Menos).

_**" What on Tamaran is he saying Koriandr? "**_

"_I bet he wants to kill me doesn't he?"_

_**" Is he bothering you? Can I kill him? "**_

"_Should I be running now?"_

_**" A smarter man would be running now. "**_

"_Why did you make a mace, and why is he pointing at it?"_

_**" Hold him while I crack his skull. "**_

"_Do you think if you hold me he'll back down?"_

"Very unlikely…" sighs Starfire.

"Me or him?" we both say.

Starfire makes a painful noise and holds her stomach and your father almost faints…

…

"You almost fainted as well as I recall." says Blackfire, chewing on one of the Phalenat 'drumsticks'.

"YOU!" says Galfore, choking on a wishbone.

"Aunt Komandr!" exclaims Robin, giving her a hug. "What brings you to this section of the milky way?"

"Well, I was passing by and decided to invade." she says, brushing some food of her extravagant clothes. Her black hair was adorned with a head piece similar in shape to the Tamarean crown (To some annoyance to Galfore) yet crystalline. "Nice to see she isn't starving you Cassiofray. And how is my favourite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew."

"Bright boy…"

Raven walks in wiping her face with a towel. "That gravy really sticks to the skin, do you know that?" she grumbles. "It's like you dunked the whole thing in ssssuuuugar-honey-ice-tea!" and she blinks shocked at Blackfire's arrival. "How on earth did you get in here?"

"Literarily; how on Earth..."

"Be quiet Robin."

Blackfire shrugs. "The door was broken."

"I meant…" says Raven, gritting her teeth (A Baseball bat is slowly gliding from the kitchen to her hand), but Robin gives her the look. "Oh… darn… (Sighs) (Rolling eyes and less than enthusiastic tone) Make yourself at home…" she says, holding her head (As to hide her frustration contorted face).

Blackfire wasn't the evil master mind she was before… at least; not as often. She was a fashion designer on cosmic levels who sometimes did business with Terra, who had her own fashion job on earth. Though she was still on odd terms with her sister, she was fond of Cassiofray/Robin as he didn't see her as a possible threat to civilisation (which is a nice thing to know) but as his loud and demanding aunt.

"Glad to know that I'm still registered as a guest." smiles Blackfire, grabbing Raven's favourite chair and making herself truly at home. "Do you have any drinks around here?"

"I usually leave the tank in my car…"

"That is okay. I brought some Elazian liquor on my trip." she grins, enjoying the expression of anger on Raven. "Does Robin drink?"

"What do you think?"

"Good to know he's trying new things. Do you have a mug on you Galfore?"

Galfore shakes his head. "No. What of those sport trophies there?"

"There will be NO alchahol here Miss Kommandr!" says Raven, on a line between polite and murderous. (Polite voice) "You'll have to settle with tea or cocoa. Is that okay?"

"How boring." frowns Blackfire. "But anyway, make mine a 'la-tay' as they call it. Marsh-mellows too."

"Ooh! And a ittle-little spot of mustard in mine." smiles Galfore.

While Raven goes off to brew some laxatives, Blackfire pours herself a trophy full of Elazian and gives a toast to Robin (Who has his cup of milk).

"You take a breather Galfore." says Blackfire, holding her liquor well. "I think this is the part in which I drop in."

"You have been of practicing human English I see." says Galfore.

"You thank. Have I been practicing!"

…

(Flashback)

"Thankyou Rich, Galfore. I am feeling much relief." says Starfire, lying down, looking quite poorly.

Galfore, steps to the side (Which is a barge in Nightwing's case). "I may not be in charge of you any more Kori, but I still have some ground to your safety." he says sternly. "I will personally stand guard over you during your time of pre-motherhood, if not for the remainder of my years."

Rob chokes but recovers. "A little crowded don't you think?"

"Quite so oh scrawny one, go pack your belongings."

"I appreciate your aid Galfore…" says Starfire, extra weakly, which draws both of them on their toes. "But I wish to stick to my partner's plan and continue this 'exile' with little outside commune…"

"But Kori…" pleads Galfore. Rob steps in (Which is a tap in Galfore's case) and he falls over. "This troq, I do not trust him."

"Yes you do."

"I did. But you married him!"

"Hey, I'm still here you know." says Rob, picking himself up.

"And what of it? Be off!"

"Listen here Galfore. I don't want to have to resort to anything 'drastic'." and he glares at the ten foot colossus.

"You do not stand a chance." says Galfore, cracking his rather large fists. "I don't want to have to get ugly."

"It is faaaar too late for that." and his eyes go out of focus. "Oh Holy Bookcase!" and the shelf flies at him, but lands softly, demolishing the bed behind him.

Just before things do get very ugly, Starfire makes a noise and they both fight over the aspirin bottle.

"It is okay, it has passed." she says, holding her head and rubbing her tummy. "I am a bit hungry though…" she says sadly, looking at Galfore.

"I shall see what I can make in the larder." says Galfore, and immediately treads to the kitchen.

"You had best supervise him Rob." she says as there is a sound of shattering saucepans. "Before our kitchen area is terminated."

"I'll be back." says Rob, kissing her and running to the kitchen, dodging a plate rolling along.

Starfire opens one eye until the two are out of view and the weariness falls off and she is back to her healthy self, fixing up her pillow and guzzling down the rest of her fruit juice.

She then starts to figure which position would be most effective (yet comfortable) to keep the two worried for her and distracted from killing each other. She opted for the distressed damsel arms (Back of hand on forehead and the other arm outstretched and relaxed) and her look of 'sickness' came back on.

"_I wonder how long I may keep this act of illusion?"_ she ponders and tries to pull the saddest face she can. Her eyes go pale and her pupils go out of focus, her face contorts and her complexion went like my bread roll after ten days under the fridge, rather green, as I, Blackfire plops an ice pack on her forehead…

"Wowee you look terrible!" I say smiling cheerfully.

…

"Cheerfully?" says Robin.

"It's a joke." says Blackfire.

"Oh, then that is okay then." says Robin relieved.

Galfore ponders and doesn't get it.

…

"Ack! What are you doing here?" shouts Starfire. "I thought I restricted your visa?"

"Which is only active while you're in office!" I smile back. "These bitterin roots should cure that chill of yours. Eat up!" and I waver a bit of the mouldy vegetable under her nose.

Starfire resists the urge to blast her.

"This is not the best time for this Kommandr!" she struggles against the pong, holding her nose.

"What on Tamaran do you mean? Have a jhicken wing."

"I mean you getting of even with myself!" says Starfire, glaring.

"Oh, I don't need to do that! Just look at what that loser did to you!"

There is a sound resembling a tornado and Blackfire leaves an imprint on the ceiling.

I slowly peel myself off and face her. Our hands glowing in energy. "You will pay for that sister! You may be of child, but that does not stop me doing THIS!"

…

"PFFFFF! ARGH! UGH!" says Blackfire, spitting out the contents of the mug. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Just a little recipe of my own." says Raven, smiling a bit. "Does it need more mushrooms?"

"I ASKED FOR A LATTE YOU TWIT!"

"You asked for a la-tay. I have no idea what that was, so I mixed some warm milk with some odd bits I could find, with mushrooms. I remember that! I'm sure you…"

"I SAID MARSH-MELLOWS YOU ZOOBLOC! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! ARGH!"

"It has an acquired taste." admits Galfore, sipping at the concoction with interest.

"I feel (gasp) like (gasp) I just ate a whole (gasp, gasp) PLATE of bitterin roots!" wheezes Blackfire, sticking out her grey tongue. Robin catches on to his nanny's plan.

"Oh! What a pity!" says Raven (Believe what you will). "I guess you won't be able to continue the story then! How unfortunate. Oh well; time for you to leave, and time for Rob to get to sleep. Goodnight!"

Blackfire gets up offended and spiteful (As she usually was upon leaving) and Galfore decided to leave as well to make sure she didn't give a farewell salvo.

"Yes. I should be getting rest." yawns Robin. Raven looks at him oddly. "You both should get going upon your way as well. It **is **of late."

"Waaaiiit! You're planning something aren't y…"

"It always seems to end after the serving of the latte!" says Robin half pondering.

"What do you mean by that?" says Blackfire, holding Raven's mouth shut.

"Oh, just every time a guest that is usually obnoxious, unbearable, annoying, loud mouthed, rude or evil smelling (Not saying you are of course only in Aunt Raven's point of view) comes to visit, she always serves this same drink (like yours in fact). The abominable and irritating people usually don't last more than ten seconds before fleeing. Usually they are verypathetic, boring and unchallenging, but you were probably weakened by your long exhausting travel, it is also quite late and perhaps past your bed time, so I do not blame you…"

"**I **can stay awake for days actually. I think I'll stay for a while!" says Blackfire resolute and taking the challenge to her pride. Rob keeps eye contact with her in order not to stare at the maddening eyes of Raven. He had a feeling his little plan went a little too far. "Onto with the story!"

…

**Dipolar Bear: Did you even READ the story? You reviewed in like five minutes! Bravo speedy gonzales! I like the name melodramatic men. Thanks for the review!**

**DR.M.D: Just clarifying, I put Rob and Rae down as the MAIN characters of the story, not as a couple. Sorry to everyone lured in by a mistaken RobxRae identity!**

**wordbearer: Nice witty phrase! Yeah, Dr. Mammoth. It revolves around a carrot. Anyways… Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the humour.**

**Airhendrix: Did you just say I'm 50 years old? It's probably part of the gag and I'm just too short sighted to see it, so I apologize in advance. My fav was The Nerd Next Door phrase… it was priceless. Thanks for your support!**

**Overactive Mind: This story is just really a prelude to a series I thought of writing called 'The Lancer' about Robin becoming the hero known as the Lancer. These flashbacks have something to do with one of the major villains who I bring back from the actual TT cartoon. You see a book was just stolen.**

**WickedWitchoftheSE: Hope you saw the quote! Thanks for the review!**

**oneredneckgoddess: Glad you liked that! Rob is probably one of my most flavoured characters that I have ever created. Your quote was very practical. I should use it more often when riding my dilapidated bike. Thanks for the review.**

**Pakkrat: Prepare for a long reply… Only about twenty thousand words to go to finish 2MuchRed. Wow! Akaige might become world famous! That would truly be great. A compliment to the imagination of the writer. Good work… sniffle... They grow up so fast (sob), one minute you're creating their minds and soon they're plaguing fiction all on their own. I think I might mention Akaige in The Lancer, but I fear it is beyond me to duplicate him. I AM interested in the Kaegin however, I've just read your new profile. I was having trouble figuring out what demons to use under the cloud of Malchior, it fits in for him to assume command after Trigon's fall. I accept that Dr. Phobos, The Leech and Chroma can be cartoony sometimes with Robin around, but Death I have a more sinister plan for. He almost kills Raven (Through fright), he alone holds siege on a hospital (Which includes a very old Mod), joins forces with Chroma, disembowels Robin's friend's parents, slices up one of Robin's schoolmates (Arms, legs and left chest) and then allows himself to be taken by shadow to be become a new lord of the Kaegin. He get's pretty scary, but then again, The Leech reaches peek evil when he decides to torture someone, kill their loved ones and then plan to eat them alive on national television. He went this mad because of the poisons he was using. Anyways, thanks for the review!**


	8. Blasts from the Pasts

"**Sorry about the wait, have a good day" (Quote from me, running food to waiting drive through persons)**

**Thanks for the concern Pakkrat, I'm still reading Too much Red, but already have New Nemesis and Akaige on my to-do list. My reason of absence goes as followed…**

**Okay… exam, exam, giraffe study (Looking at a giraffe for two hours). Maths exam, family day out and Report due. Report, Lab sheet and Computer went down. **

**Thus, the computer is taken to friend. **

**Four days later, it returns unfixed as friend got burnt. **

**Computer is then taken to another friend (Who owns an internet café). Computer explodes as soon as it plugs in, café blacks out wiping all the unsaved work. Customers leave, leaving me quite sheepish with the owner. **

**Power pack is properly installed, but soon realised that it lacks monitor and speaker outlets the previous had. So I had to get adapters two days later. Then I had another Lab sheet to do…**

**So sorry about the wait, have a good read.**

…

Starfire cries out in agony and Galfore rushes out.

"Ack! What are you doing here?" says Galfore, not amused at all.

"That's exactly what she said!" I (Blackfire) smile back. "And now here's the time when you got stuck in that glopper pipe!" and I flip the pages of her baby photo album which I had just posted on the UW (Universal Web). "And heres one with your first exalis wart. Hmm… I never, ever saw such a bung eye…!"

"MAKE HER STOOOoooop!" wails Starfire in tatters.

"Now, now Koriandr!" says Galfore, slapping me over the head with the album. "These pictures mean nothing. You are greatly respected by all. You have shown yourself an incredible being of power and wisdom. These pictures are nothing to that!"

I made a hasty retreat to the bathroom. "I also posted pictures of you picking your nose as well don't you know?"

"WHAAAT? YOU LITTLE INGRATEFUL, IRRESPECTFUL CHILD OF A FIENDISH MIND!" says Galfore, trailing to Tamarean words with a lot of oomph. He blasts the door with the force of his breath so hard he didn't need to use his fists. "IF YOU WERE STILL IN MY CARE I WOULD GIVE YOU A SPANKING ETERNITY WOULD NOT FORGET!"

"Umm… Galfore." says Starfire, looking around. "Where is my mate?"

"What? Oh, he is looking within the fridge." he says, still venting wrath.

"Oh…" and she ponders a bit. Her eyes go wide and pupils go out of focus. "YOU BIG BULLY OF A GRAKKOR! GET HIM OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"Very well…" grumbles Galfore, still eyeing the bath door with thoughts of strict discipline.

…

"Could you pass me that cushion?"

Raven gives that remark from Blackfire some serious consequences to consider.

Robin senses things might turn for the worst. Galfore had also, accidentally, broken a few bits of furniture while tapping his fingers on them, remembering the afore mentioned incident. Not one to waste, he started a small camp fire with it in the bedroom while Raven was taking aspirin. Therefore Raven was not in the brightest of moods; without mentioning the food stains and Robin staying up past his beddy byes.

"Very well, be that way!" grumbles Blackfire, taking another swig of Elazian.

…

Flashb…

"OH NO YOU DON'T! NOT THIS TIME! **THIS ENDS NOW**!" says Raven, unable to take it anymore. The two and a half Tamareans cower before the wrath of Roth. Even Blackfire is rendered speechless (Temporarily) as knives and forks and burnt bits of stool float around the place. "This has gone FAAAAR enough!" she says. The lamp fizzles in her wake. "First you come in here with NO prior warning, you interrupt my schedule, eat me out of house and home, treat me like a slave, drink heavy liquor and offer it to a minor, break my furniture and burn my floor to boot! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THIS BREAKING OF PRIVACY!"

"Don't forget the door …"

"As for YOU little Mr!" says Raven, glaring at Robin with eyes of a mad owl that sat on a porcupine. "You are going straight to get to bed!"

"I am already…"

"AND SLEEP!"

"Oh… right…"

"And YOU two!" she says, picking them up using her long suppressed powers. (Being lifted by anyone smaller than himself was quite an unusual experience for Galfore) "Are going STRAIGHT out my door! Oh! I forgot!** I** **DON'T HAVE ONE ANYMORE**!"

Like a conductor swaying, getting ready to swing down the last deafening note, she swivels around on the heels of her slippers. Her rrms horizontally outstretched and glowing in her power, the nanny of nightmares prepares to launch them out, not caring really if they broke through the neighbour's wall (In fact she wasn't aiming at the door, but more to the reinforced wall beside it).

"FRIEND RAVEN!" shouts Starfire at the door (Or rather, the previous position of) beaming her usual joy. Mistaking her extended arms as a gesture of greeting, she flies right at her and gives her a strangling of a hug. Blackfire and Galfore fall with a large thud as the power is quenched, the wielder of the control betaken by a stroke of luck. "It is so good to see you once again!" she says, crying a bit, it had been two months after all...

Raven doesn't say much, but manages a grumble that translated close to_ 'Hi. Put me down please… I'm dying'_.

However…

"MOTHER!" shouts out Robin, flying full speed out from his bed and into his mother's arms. Regrettably Raven was still there and she continued to compress slowly into a pancake between the indifferent mother and offspring. "This is a great surprise and joy."

"It is also heart warming my Cassiofray. (Sob) Oh my little baby is growing up!" she sniffles, ruffling the hair and giving a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, sorry friend Raven." and she drops her limp form down.

"I'd never think I would be glad to see you again." says Blackfire, pushing off the large Galfore from their disposition.

"Indeed, you timing has improved no end." agrees Galfore, patting her on the head (Which would knock out a normal human and possibly crack their skull or drive them into the ground)

"What has brought you so far from Tamaran?" says Robin. "Though I am glad you have arrived, is not your work pressing. Is not Tamaran invading the planet Theo at this time?"

"They have called a ceasefire. And I hope it is a permanent one." says Starfire gravely. "They do not seem to want to listen to peace. The empire has grown arrogant and greedy."

"So why did you come here?"

"I came once I found out your Tamarean aunt, my sister, former lord of Tamaran, had dropped by." and she gives her sister a distrustful look. Blackfire just sticks out her tongue.

"It was perfectly legal." says Blackfire shrugging. "You have no case."

"All the more reason to suspect you oh suspicious one." retorts Kori. "I also noticed Galfore, my K'norfka, your Kar K'norfka, former lord of Tamaran on the list of arrivals, which heartened me and increased my longing to return to my earth home to see my family. So I have arrived."

"Eww!" says Blackfire, observing the ailing Raven. "She seems a bit crushed." she grins.

"Kommandr!" says Starfire angrily, feeling the forehead of her long friend.

"You must have quite an impact on her."

"_Kommandr_!"

"Want a drink? I think there is some _squash_."

"KOMMANDR!"

"There seems to be no bones broken." observes Robin, scanning her with her portable X-ray (Present from Cyborg) "But she will need to sleep now, and probably for another few days. I hope she gets of well again."

"On the other hand," buts in Blackfire. "We can continue with the story."

"Story?" says Kori.

"Of the time you were bearing Cassiofray." nods Galfore, after pushing the sofa into Raven's bed room (At the expense of the carpet and the greater part of the bedroom door-frame) "We were at the time you asked me to release your husband from the machine called 'fridge'."

"I'm going to fix myself some food." says Blackfire. "Why don't you continue sister?"

"Oh, please mom! Pleeeaaase!" pleads Rob, doing the eye thing.

"They are so alike it's not funny, it's scary." says Blackfire, rolling her eyes and heading to the kitchen.

"Very well. I shall do my best." smiles Starfire. "Ahem… I believe the tale continues as forward…"

…

Flashback

…

Rich shivers with a bit of frostbite, looking distrustfully at Galfore whom I lecture for his atrocious behaviour.

"And I do not want you to do that again!" I finish, keeping eye contact.

"Very well Kori…" he mumbles disappointed. "But if he harms you, I will harm him a hundred fold."

"Then you have nothing to fear my pathetic sister's husband." says Blackfire, flipping through the photos. "Galfore spanks like a Valcor with rheumatism."

"Have you better things to do then tormenting us?"

"No."

(Large exhale of displeasure all round)

"A thought has struck me." says Kori.

"Ouch!"

"I meant, I know of a place that might interest you." says Starfire, handing two tickets, one to Galfore as well. "These are to my friend Terra's fashion show. She gave forgetting that I cannot appear in public. It would be a waste to waste them such."

"Why would I go to this human show?" says Blackfire. "Let alone scar-face here!"

"I will ignore that comment and show my anger by finding your photos and posting them to bounty hunters." says Galfore.

"It is a very prestigious show." adds Kori. "The rich, famous and wealthy and well known will be of there present. A crowd of well esteemed and respectful…"

"Powerful?" says Blackfire, now firmly interested.

"In ways. Influential, yes…"

"I'm there!" and she snatches the tickets and flies out.

"What about me?" says Galfore saddened?

"I thought she might do that. One ticket is a fake." says Kori, giving him another. "You had best follow her to see she does not harm anyone, or worse, flirt with them."

"The safety of this planet and yourself is at stake. I shall do so." and he is about to fly out (Or rather at) the window, but for reasons best for concealment, he is guided to use the stairs.

…

A man screams pathetically as his head is twisted around, by a man who already had his done. This one takes the helmet from the victim, an advanced helicopter pilot. The attacker, dressed in a trench coat with a brimmed hat steps into the cockpit, followed by a group of shady characters with an assortment of guns.

"Dark days ahead for the Nightwing…" he breathes out. His face, permanently facing backwards, smiles. "Yes… at last. Now; I have him!"

There is a yell...

…

"Did you see her stir?" says Robin concerned. He brings in a cup of cocoa and places his teddy in Raven's arms. She holds it tight like a toddler. "If only I had my camera functioning."

"She seems to be having a vision of scare." says Starfire, covering her with a blanket. All of them rushed in when they heard her yell. "Blackfire! Stop drinking friend Raven's coffee and bring in the temperature measuring device."

In that little flashback, Raven saw that murder, Starfire did not speak a word of it. How could she? She wasn't there… but neither was she; when the criminal Dudley Soames, also known as Torque, stole the advanced tactical helicopter with a group of his armed men.

She wasn't there personally, but something was wrong… she wasn't meant to see the past that she had not seen… something was disturbingly at error, like some new power was filtering into her. A dark one she was trying to avoid… It was familiar and it hit her like a cold rag upon the back of her neck…

"Malchior…" she says, but it is no more than a breath to the ears of the others…

And in her thoughts she knew, though she tried to reason against it, that the book had fallen into evil hands…

And something was out to get her.

**Um… Thanks for the reviews. Gotta do an assignment! Happy Reading and Writing!**

**Question (Not quiz) is there any character (Other than Raven I hasten to add) that you feel I'm doing wrong? Please tell me off.**


	9. Phyzzon arrives

"Yeah sorry Mr. Yukon. I won't be coming in tomorrow." says Raven, still a bit queasy from her experience as a human sandwich fill. "I feel a little troubled…"

"Too many things closing in?" says Yukon over the phone.

"You could say that." says Raven, taking a side glance at Starfire bringing in some more pain relievers for her, as well as a large assortment of food for the other guests.

"You sound pretty terrible over there. What's going on?"

Raven grimaces "I'm being invaded by aliens."

"Ha-ha. Having relatives over then? Have a good time anyway. Hope to see you better soon, though Charles would probably say otherwise. He'll be ecstatic when he finds out that he won't have any competition. Goodnight!"

"Yeah, c'ya." and she puts down the phone.

"I hope we are not imposing upon you friend Raven?" says Starfire, unpacking the large amounts of edibles. "I am truly sorry for my carelessness."

"That's okay Star. Just as long as you can keep the others under control." sighs Raven. She notices the teddy under her arm and quickly puts it away, floating it back to Robin's room.

"It is good to see your powers are still functioning."

"Not really…" and she remembers the issue on her mind. "Shekra Kaizar…"

"Who?"

"Oh, nothing." says Raven, absent minded. "Just someone I remember."

"I think you should tell me your concern friend Raven." says Starfire, more intrigued. "What is troubling you?"

"Um… err… why not continue the story?" says Raven, not wanting to reveal her true problem. "I'm sure I will feel better after that." and she tries hard not to show her sarcasm that is dribbling out her ears.

"That may be a good idea." agrees Starfire. "Now, where was I?"

…

"I think we should abandon this place of hiding. For it is not hiding us very well." says I.

"Maybe…" sighs Rich, rubbing his arms together to rid the cold of being jammed in the fridge. "But where?"

I look at him, with serious eyes. "You must put aside your pride Robin…"

"No…"

"It is an ideal place…"

"I will NOT go back to that dungeon of a cave!"

"He is like a FATHER to you."

"He is a MONSTER!" says Rich, almost yelling. "He turns people into fighting machines, into killing machines. He does everything in his power to keep Gotham safe, but by manipulating others, using the closest he has… He pulls strings, anything to get what he wants!"

"And you fear him doing this to our child? Think please Rich! He wouldn't!"

"You don't know him!"

"He raised YOU didn't he?"

"AND JUST LOOK AT ME!"

There is a dreaded silence and Rich paces over and leans on a table. I calm myself.

"I'm sorry Kori…" He continues with more calm. "I don't want our child turning into someone who has to fear every day… someone who becomes a machine. Putting aside everything they could become to act as a shadow of a person. Someone, like me…"

"You are a great man." says I, getting behind and holding onto him. "You are more than a shadow to me."

"Shadows seem more to other shadows…"

"Rich!"

"I won't guarantee that I won't hit him if he shows any intent to 'hire' our child."

"So you agree?" says I, suddenly brightening up.

"I'll help you pack up. I'll catch all the guys at the fashion show."

"Thankyou Rich!" says I, and we hug, all four of us…

…

"I think you'd better stop." says Raven.

"Not feeling well friend Raven?" says Starfire. "Or is my sister and K'norfka's dining worrying you?"

"Yes… yes… and something else." says Raven. "Robin's trying to listen in."

Starfire glances over. "No, he is eyes of closed, lying down far from our conversation. Right where I left him."

"Sneaky little bugger!"smiles Raven, forgetting her headache for a bit._ "I have to hand it to you Rob, you're getting better."_ thinks Raven.

"_Aww. You found out."_ thinks Rob. _"I had hoped your aching of mind would prove hindering to your powers. It is a very interesting sequence of events. Why are you guarding your anxiety so much? It is only increasing your strain. Can't we help?"_

"_It's none of your business R. Just get to slee…"_

"…"

"…"

"How do I _slee?"_

"…"

"_Aunt Raven?"_

"Galfore, Kommandr; Raven has fainted!" calls out Starfire, and Rae goes into dark dreams that even Rob can't follow.

Scenes pass by…

…

Flashbacks in Raven's mind

…

"Lord Phyzzon." says the red skinned alien on his knee. His white hair tucked into his round helmet. His suit was resembling a Japanese samurai armour, yet clearly a space equipted piece of machinery as well.

"Arise…" says the captain, the general Phyzzon, another of the same species of great stature. The hair on his head somewhat resembled Trigon, yet he had a white beard as well like Mammoth.

"We have come into the Earth solar system." says the trooper. "The security of the planet has asked us to withdraw our approach."

"Of course, I had almost forgotten that human's dislike war-ships. Do as they say; we are not at war and by no means shall we start one. We come in peace. You shall wait outside the border." says Phyzzon, rising from his seat. Two other troopers approach and pass him his helmet and sword. "You are to comply with their demands unless they prove fatal or otherwise to our undoing. They shall have their will observed on their planet. I will take a scout party only. There will be no need for invasion craft; that would be provocative, my own private transport will do."

"We will await your return lord Phyzzon." salutes the troopers. "We are but a call away if you find fate against you."

"If fate is hard at work here, my trip will be short, for good or ill, farewell…"

…

"Just a dizzy spell, I'll be fine." says Raven, starting to gain more control of this sensation. Indeed, she was looking a lot better than usual for some strange reason, not just in beauty or health, but in the strength of her hidden power that seemed to fill her with energy that displayed outside.

It was another flash from the past in which she herself was not present. But how was she doing it?

"I really can't get to a sleeping status." says Robin, sitting down feasting with his family. There is mustard and pizza all round. "Can I hear more of the tale?"

Raven was in a more tolerable mood now that Starfire was here. Indeed, it wasn't her child, but her's. If Starfire allowed she would stand by that.

"Maybe it will get too violent…" says Raven. "Now that I mention it, there was a lot that went on that you might not want to hear…" she looks to Starfire and they exchange glances of understanding. Starfire had not told Robin much at all of his birth, nor the true costs.

"It was a sad and gruesome time yes." agrees Galfore. "But there were also great acts and deeds that are still mentioned in our archives."

"That does not help me sleep any better." frowns Robin. "I would truelly like to find out, some day. If it is mentioned in the archives it must be worth knowing. Perhaps I may see them there myself, when I am allowed to leave this atmosphere. But if that is what you suggest aunt raven, that I should learn later rather than at present, then I shall abide."

"You've turned him into a robot you fiend!" says Blackfire. "I bet he hasn't even seen an M rated movie yet!"

"They make _movies _of M rating?"

Blackfire almost falls over. "By the great galactica, you have brainwashed the child through your censorship!"

"Rather than brainwashing him through tonnes of violent and immoral garbage." says Raven, disliking Blackfire even more with each second. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"There's a line between safety of mind and blind ignorance 'k'norfka'. He has to know of this some day, and he has to see that the world is not really the happy place you make him see. A point of reality."

"How real can hollywood get?"

"There is some violence that helps us to bare other violence."

"And grow complacent. Yes I want to bring him to knowledge of it, but I do not want him to miss the significance. People now see death all the time that it doesn't really seem significant. I don't want him thinking that. Don't underestimate him, he's a lot stronger than he makes out to be. He knows of evil." and she stands off against Blackfire.

"Knows of, but he doesn't truly understand." says Blackfire, sitting back down. "One day he's going to see, and it will overwhelm him. He is not a child anymore."

"Yet he isn't an adult yet either." and Raven sits down as well. The others slowly munch at the grub (Literarily) "What do you think Kori?"

"Well…" she says, gulping down her food. "Though I must admit I do miss treating him as an infant, it is time for him to… grow… up…" and she starts to water at the eyes.

Robin's groan is shared by Blackfire as Kori gives him a rather large and embarrassing hug. (Starfire hug; noun/verb to squeeze, constrict, strangle. also see Boa)

"THEY ENLARGE UP SO FAST!" Starfire cries. "WHY CAN THEY NOT REMAIN SMALL?"

"That would prove very inefficient to the human civilisation." says Robin. "I would also be unable to eat large amounts of food."

…

Flashback

…

"Yes, here we are at the galla opening of Jump City's New City Hall." says Beastboy, microphone in hand. "And boy, is there a turnout here tonight!"

"Yes Gar, here to see the main event of the hour, the new fashion line from Solar Dreams Workshops." says Rachel Roth on her second TV appearance. "Some of the greatest names in fashion have turned up for the event."

"Yes I see Mr. Blahblah, Miss Yakkity and even Hava Biscit. I hope that's not REAL fur they're wearing?" and he fakes a faint.

"While Gar recovers, we'll give you some glimpses of this massive festival of fashion." says Raven. "And we'll be right back with the live coverage after the messages. C'ya!"

"Cut!" shouts the director. "Good work people!"

"WAS it fur?" says Gar, sitting back up. He waves smiling but teeth clenched.

"It was real hair…" says Raven, waving nervously to the crowd.

"WHAT? Why that monster of a …"

"It was HER hair…"

"Oh, then that's alright!" and they make it to the trailer.

…

"So Mr. Stone," says Charles Cosmo, channel 5 news anchorman. "Is it true that your firm is negotiating with Gizmo Industries? Was not the director a… ahem… enemy of yours?"

"What's past is past!" says Cyborg, all in Tux. "We're on good terms now and he's been on the right track for a long time. This deal will prove very beneficial to the company, and possibly lower prices considerably."

"I take it that you are no longer completely in dependence of Wayne Enterprises? What does Mr. Wayne think of it?"

"Oh, he knew about that. We actually had a talk a few days prior, and he's alright with it, in fact he expects and wants it. Competition keeps the economy stable."

"Any comment on the recent rise in Sigma Corp stocks?"

"Lucius Sigma is an old friend of mine, also from Wayne Enterprises as well, and I hold no grudges to know he's doing well." says Cyborg. "I wish him the best, but that doesn't mean I'll be slackening the pace of my business for his sake. Booyah!"

"Thanks for your time Mr. Stone, and maybe next time we can actually see your wife?"

"Mrs. Stone really doesn't like publicity, but maybe some day. Thanks Charles."

"We now give you back to Gar and Rachel at the show itself." smiles the beaming man.

"Cut." says the director. "Good scene people!"

"Those plucky amateurs!" sneers Cosmo, baring his teeth like a great big rat. His face shadows over. "If it wasn't for that freak's powers, he'd be a low life sad laugh in a slum. Imagine! Putting me to do door duty on a main event? I should be the one** inside**! We hates them! It's ours, it is, and we want's it! Curse that green impudent goblin! And his little dog too!" but even as he closes his trailer door, lined with photos of himself (And where there wasn't a photo, there was a mirror), he smiled wickedly. "But I shall soon get rid of that beast of a pest, and I'll soon be number 1 again! Hahaha!"


	10. Meeting her ex

"So how is school?" says Starfire, fixing up Robin's hair.

"It is okay mother." he says fidgeting. The others try to hide their mirth. "I still think the principle is out to get me…"

"What did she do?" says Starfire, combing out a few tangles.

"Ouch! Nothing really. She just seems very suicidal or put out. Especially around me."

"I'm sure principle Kitten has a lot on her mind." says Starfire. Raven rolls her eyes. "You did not fly on school grounds again did you?"

"I learnt my lesson the first time." says Robin, slightly hurt that he was accused of doing such a stupid thing. "I think it was because I accidentally ate our science project…"

"Ah yes, the dissection incident…" says Starfire. "I remember talking to you about that..."

"In my defence, it was a dead frog on a wooden board. There was even an assortment of cutting utensils."

"That was some time ago. I doubt she could still be mad about that… (she thinks to herself) though maybe _she _could…"

"Should I tell him the full story of Miss Kitten now?" says Raven, willing to bust out the really annoying educational enemy. Being Robin's 'guardian' at school meant the two often had to clash (Often at points when which Robin would accidentally jeopardize his parent's identity through his powers). They never really got over their past differences.

"That would be a looong story…" says Starfire.

"Too true…" says Raven. Robin groans disappointed. Then Raven thinks again, to the other story in which we are continuing…

…

Flashback

…

"I'm coming Rich." says Starfire as she hears the knocks on the door. All her stuff was packed in their suitcases and all the food (What was left) was parcelled nicely as a gift to their neighbours. "That was a relatively short trip…" she says, but her voice trails as she sees who it is. "You?"

"You sound frightened?" says Phyzzon, entering the abode, helmet under one arm. As custom, he places his sword and scabbard at the door as a gesture of peace. He half back away. "If you wish me to leave, I will do so. I just wanted to…"

"No, it is okay Phyzzon." she says, getting up from leaning against a wall. She takes the scabbard and sword in custom and he enters. "It is good to see you. It was just such a surprise." she says smiling. "I'm sorry if I…"

"You did not. It is okay." he says, returning the smile. He bows. "I am happy for your happiness Koriander, the fire of the stars. I accept the fact that you chose this man yourself. I cannot and will not force you otherwise. I am little hurt, save you have written or said little since our last meeting."

"Courteous as ever captain Phyzzon." she says, sighing some relief.

"Now I am supreme general. Second only to the admiralship now."

"That is grand news." says Starfire, returning a bow. "I am sure Tamaran will not dare to wage war on your sector now. Perhaps stunt the growth of the tyranny and bring new hope to peace and reconcile."

"You are kind and you still bring light to my heart Koriandr. Loth I am that I was not your match. But you are still and always will be within my heart."

"And you in mine." returns Starfire. "But you must know I also truly am heart bound to my mate, yet in ways stronger than it ever could have been with you. You were a great help, support and friend to me. I pray that it will continue. I have said little, nay, naught of you to him as of yet."

"To which is why I have arrived." says Phyzzon. "You are of great heart, yet sometimes your fear expands far beyond its real threats. I will introduce myself to this human. I have come to see with my own eyes this wonder of aliens who matches the great Koriandr. I have my congratulations and blessings to give to him also."

"That relieves me of some burden…" says Starfire, offering him a seat. "I thought…"

"You thought I was going to challenge him…" he says with a slight grin. Starfire nods, but understands his jest and smiles. "Fear not. If he is to what I believe him to be, I will have no need to draw swords at him. You judge with great mercy yet justice and can see through many thick shades of deceit. I doubt any man you turn your heart to will be of wicked ways after you have observed and known them."

"You were also worthy dear Phyzzon." she says, her eyes look apologetically. Phyzzon gives a look back to show that there is no need for such a look. "I am sure you will grow to befriend my mate. He is both wise and just in his ways, with the strength and ability to hold to it. He will be here soon."

"I shall wait with you." nods Phyzzon. "I have little doubt in my mind that our meeting will be the start of something much greater... to us all"

…

"So he really _was_ good to begin with…"

"What was that friend Raven?" says Starfire, observing her snapping out of her dreaming.

"Oh, nothing…" says Raven. Her mind tries to contact a friend far away.

"Nothing again? Twice?" says Blackfire. "Are you sure that it is not something?"

"I think there's something on your shoulder."

"What? Where?"

"There; nothing!"

(Angry glaring)

"Well I **am** well feasted." belches Galfore. His large belly is patted comfortably. He takes a great swig of root beer. "Aha! Perhaps we should be leaving now?"

"_Oh please do…"_ thinks Raven.

"Oh please don't." says Starfire. Raven short circuits. "You must stay here for a rest. There is no place better, you must be very tired from your travelling."

"Indeed, I admit." nods Galfore. Robin elbows him awake. "But where will I sleep?"

"_Outside."_ thinks Raven. "Why not right where you're sitting?" she says, using her more civil side.

"Do you not mean the carpet?"

"It WAS a sofa…"

"Then it shall be."

Blackfire strides off. "I think I'll just…"

"Get **out** of my room and pull out a rug!"

"I claim the kitchen!" says Starfire.

"Ooh! A sleep over? How intriguing." says Robin, getting a torch and tent.

"He's going to sue you when he's older…" says Blackfire. Raven 'accidently' hits her with a passing bag of tent hooks…

…

Flashback

…

"So when are you moving?" says Cyborg, backstage and in BB's trailer. Terra, BB, Raven and Rich were there to, discussing the couple's new plans.

"Straight away if it can be done." says Rich. "The attention at the festival should buy us some cover, but we need you guys to keep Blackfire and Galfore busy."

"Want us to do in your in laws eh?" says Terra. Rich ponders. "Just kidding! Just kidding! You can count on us!" and the others link arms (Raven reluctantly) and nod.

"Thanks. You make it sound so easy…" groans Rich.

"Hey! How much trouble can they be? They're Starfire's family aren't they?"

"Hmm… You've never met Mr. Gargantua or Queen Bimbo yet have you?" says BB. "You're in for a tough ride girl friend!"

Suddenly, there is a great hullabaloo and a table collapses and another table collapses and another table collapses… and one chair. The gruff voice of Galfore starts talking apologetically as he back stepped from his wake while more people scream as they get bumped about.

"Hmm… You guys can take on the giant." says Terra, peering out. "I'll sort out the sister."

Unknown to her, there is a gladdened hissing sound of 'yes' from the others. Rich has already made a discreet exit.

…

"So you are moving again?" says Phyzzon.

"Yes, after that compromise, we are moving to a more secret location." says Starfire. They sit and talk in the now very empty lounge. Phyzzon's guards were stationed outside the building.

"Perhaps I could aid…" he begins, but Starfire raises her hand.

"Nay. Ro… Richard is very protective of not only myself, but also of his former mentor. We cannot let you in on that secret if it can be avoided."

"That is understood." he nods in agreement. "But I mean my space ship may offer a better security? Though I do not doubt the integrity of the 'Bat-cave'."

"I might consider that actually!" says Starfire brightening. "I am sure Rich may also smile upon this as he was reluctant to return to this cave of bats. I gladly accept, though I must wait for my mate to comply."

"As you…" but he is interrupted by an urgent call from one of his men who had rushed up the stairs as quick as lightning. "What is it Sergeant? Are you okay Korporan? Breathe deep and speak."

"We have received distressing news from the ship o general!" says Korporan. "A cloaked vessel has secretly penetrated Earth's defence… it is the Garthem!"

…

Rich makes his way out of the pavilion as discreet as possible, all the more better with Galfore still attracting attention. He walks out through the less crowded areas…

On the roof of a hotel a man waits, overseeing the party. A dead policeman who was posted there lies in his blood, shot in the head. The word 'redivider' is on a piece of paper, scrolled up and lodged in the bullet-hole. A sniper looks through his rifle… his head facing the other way.

Torque, Dudley Soames, uses a special attachment to his mirrored glasses to look through the scope, aiming his rifle around; waiting for his chance…

Rich walked briskly away when he saw something that didn't agree with him; a gang of men chasing a woman down the street… and the party goers nearby not even raising their eyes to the scene. That's what got at him most…

Rich steps to a corner of a shadow and Nightwing suddenly gives chase. The attackers soon become the attacked in a few of his long sprinting steps. His batons wheel out to pummel.

The Soames didn't see the transformation, but that mattered little after he was done…

"There you are…" smiles Soames on the back of his head. "It was pretty easy to figure out why you disappeared for such a long time my foe." he says, still waiting for a better shot. Nightwing was still chasing the men. "Then all I had to do was to wait. Wait until some store runs out of mustard and then just stage a little fight to get you where I want you…" Nightwing takes a breather after dealing with the mob. "You should have said no..." he pulls the trigger…


End file.
